Pokemon: Makoto Saga
by Endless Summer181
Summary: My Pokemon fic, Makoto Saga. :3 Takes place in my made up region, Makoto. I only created my OCs and the new people and Pokemon in the Makoto Region, everything already created is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon...people..XD Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined as a light breeze blew over the south of the Makoto Region. A flock of Pidgey soared through the air. The trees below were full of playful Pokemon. The narrator begun.

"All over the Makoto region, exhilarated young trainers begin their very own journeys to travel and discover the many different types of Pokemon. Throughout these journeys they will make friends, find rivals and challenge many other trainers. Though, some of these trainers are cruel. The Makoto region is home to the most 'Shadow Trainers" all over the Pokemon world. These people catch innocent Pokemon and turn them evil to do their bidding. Those Pokemon are now called "Shadow Pokemon". When turned, their power levels increase dramatically and they are filled with hatred and anger. But luckily, not all trainers in the Makoto Region are bad. It's up to these trainers to defeat the Shadow Trainers and save the Pokemon. Now is the beginning of one young girl's journey, a start of a fun, exciting and amazing adventure."

"…This suuuucks." A girl moaned, closing the front door of her house. She leaned back onto the door and sighed, before finally getting up and walking down the stairs in a slump. She turned to her left and started walking, telling her story.

"My name's Ruby Somono. I live in Shalon Town with my dad. And today is the day I have to start my journey. HOORAY." The girl narrated sarcastically.

"But, my dad says I should see the world…so I guess…"

Her narrating then got cut off by her actual talking, as she stopped behind her house.

"Oh no. Nonono. Don't do this to me!" She said, shaking her head. In front of her stood her rusty old bike that she hadn't used in years, covered with Spinarak. Ruby frowned at the bike and picked up a piece of wood.

"Get away! Now!" She yelled at the Spinarak, trying to shoo them away with the wood. In turn one of the spinarak shot out a string shot, which covered Ruby's face. She blinked and dropped the wood, wiped the string off her face and looked at the Spinarak angrily.

"LISTEN! If you don't all get off my bike in 5 seconds, you're gonna pay!" She shouted. The Spinarak looked at each other, and then went back to covering the bike in string.

"That's it!!" She yelled, stepping forward. All the spinarak then jumped onto her and started covering her with string. They had her totally covered within a few seconds. Ruby then fell to the floor, in a ball of string.

"This isn't right!!" She cried. The spinarak jumped back onto the bike and continued covering it with string. Ruby couldn't move, so she looked around to find something to cut the string. She then noticed a broken pipe a few meters away. It's sharp edges were enough to cut it. So she began wriggling over to it. The spinarak watched her, struggling across the grass. Finally getting there, she cut the string. She got up and all the Spinarak quickly looked away as she turned around. Ruby glared at them and went back over.

"OK. Clearly talking to you isn't going to work, right? Well, let's try force!" She yelled, picking up the bike above her head and shaking all the spinarak off. They fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Ha! There!" She said, happily. She then noticed the bike had been resting on something. It was a huge nest. Ruby paused, with a worried look, knowing something was going to happen. A huge Ariados crawled out of the nest and hissed. Ruby let out a soft cry, still holding the bike above her head. It jumped closer to Ruby, and she dropped the bike, crushing many of the growled loudly at this.

"…Whoops..." Ruby whispered anxiously. Ariados then jumped onto her leg and bit with its large fangs.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" Ruby screamed as she fell backward, onto the ground. Ariados jumped off. All the other Spinarak then started covering her with string again.

"Uhhh why?" Ruby moaned, the string spraying all over her.

Theme plays

_-The next day-_

After getting totally lost in his first hour in the Makoto Region, Ash Ketchum had accidentally found Shalon Town. He stood at the front gates, with his best buddy Pikachu on his shoulder as always.

"This town looks…abandoned." He whispered to Pikachu. Pikachu looked scared. Ash walked slowly further into the town. It did look abandoned, there was hardly any plant life, it was old and dusty and there was no sign of any one. He then noticed a house up near the edge of the wall, leading up into a canyon. He made his was over and knocked on the door. No one answered. He nervously stepped back and started walking away, when the door opened with a creak. He turned back around, staring at the creepy door and called out.

"...Hello?" He said it so quietly nobody would of heard even if they were inside. He opened the door further and was a bit relieved at the inside. It looked like a normal house. He called out louder but had no answer again. He then heard something from the basement, which was clearly in sight down the stairs. He glanced at Pikachu.

"Pika." It said, pointing to the stairs, as if saying, "go on".

Ash walked down the stairs and found a big room at the bottom. It was full of research about shadow Pokemon. Ash looked at the posters on the walls. They had Pokemon DNA structure and diagrams and things on them. He continued looking at them with a confused face, when something in the background moved. It was a skeleton. (Like the ones in doctor surgeries) It then lifted its head and spoke.

"…Hello…?"

Ash froze, still facing the opposite wall, but now with a freaked out face. He stayed still for a minute, then slowly started turning around. The skeleton then shook and jumped out at him. Ash's hat flung off and the skeleton grabbed him.

"AAAAH!!" Ash screamed, as the skeleton clung onto him. He opened his eyes, still yelling, and looked down at the skeleton. His scream faded as the bones fell onto the floor and revealed a man under them. He was yelling out in fear and still clinging onto Ash. Ash blinked in total confusion and pushed the man away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ash yelled at him. The man then stopped freaking out and got himself together.

"I…I…oh god, I'm so sorry…It's just…you're the first person I've seen today who isn't one of them…" The man said, stepping away from Ash.

"…Them?" Ash asked.

Back with Ruby, she was on her bike, out in the woods outside Shalon Town, already on her journey.

"Stupid dad…doesn't even say goodbye to me…" She muttered, upset.

"Rakk!" Cried a spinarak, jumping up to her shoulder.

"You said it." She replied to it. She then blinked a few times and turned to the huge spider on her shoulder. A shot of the outside of the forest was shown as you hear Ruby's scream.

Back into the forest, Ruby had fallen off her bike and the Spinarak was in front of her.

"Get lost!" She yelled at it.

"Rak..." It moaned, looking sad.

"You can't use that look, you're a spider!" She said, getting up. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm starting my journey." She said, picking her bike up to have one of the wheels fall off.

"Ugh! No!" She shrieked. Spinarak sweat dropped. Ruby fell to the floor again.

"…Blah, this journey sucked from the start." She moaned. "I'm going home!" She shouted out, getting up and walking in the direction she came, Spinarak following her.

Ash was now sitting on the couch upstairs with the man on the opposite one. The man was really big and muscly, kind of scary even.

"This town…it's been taken over by Kabutops. They are not like any other Kabutops though…they are shadow Pokemon, meaning they are stronger and will attack both people and Pokemon." The man informed Ash.

"Whoa…" Ash said, sounding amazed.

"Pika…" Pikachu added.

"Before just not long ago, they were sealed within the well up at the top of the town. But lately they have been coming out somehow…everyone has moved away, as they felt trapped within their homes." The man went on.

"I don't blame them. Why haven't you left?" Ash asked.

"Because…I'm a researcher. It's my job to study these Pokemon and their ways of life." The man said.

"Researcher? Wow, cool." Ash said, smiling.

"Yes, but when you study these types, you must be very careful." The man replied.

"So...uh, who exactly are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Jonathon Somono. I've been a researcher for 8 years, and I've been living here with my daughter for the same amount of time." Jonathon replied.

"Well my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town." Ash introduced himself.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"And this is Pikachu." Ash said, laughing.

"Pleased to meet you both. Now, by any chance have you seen my daughter?" Jonathon asked.

"No, why?" Ash replied.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday morning…" Jonathon said, in a concerned tone.

"Well I guess it's pretty hard to see someone when you're hiding behind a skeleton." Ash said, raising an eyebrow. Jonathon paused and sighed.

"I have to go find her." He said, standing up.

"Let me help!" Ash said, standing as well.

"No, it's way too dangerous." Jonathon shook his head.

"Exactly, you shouldn't go alone." Ash replied.

"…Ok, but don't wonder off anywhere." Jonathon said, giving in.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket had just walked into Town. The three cringed at the site of the creepy town.

"James, this is the LAST time you lead us around." Jessie said, obviously angry.

"What? I just followed where the twerp went!" James replied, looking scared of Jessie.

"I don't care!! This is a wasteland!!" Jessie began ranting loudly. Ruby came up behind them, looking shocked. The three kept arguing.

"Whoa dude. Actual people in my town." Ruby muttered. The three froze, and turned slowly. Seeing Ruby behind them, they spun around confidently.

"Prepare for trouble. You strange random kid." Jessie said.

"Make it double. We'll crush you like a cola lid." James added.

"These rhymes are getting ridiculous..." Meowth muttered in the background. Ruby stared at them with a confused look, as they started posing.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie shouted.

"To unite all people within our nation!" James shouted aswell.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said, changing her pose.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James said, making a different pose aswell.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

They then both pointed to Ruby and opened their eyes, about to finish, when a bunch of Kabutops came up behind them.

"Holy crap!!" Ruby screamed, seeing them. Team Rocket frowned at her.

"No interrupting!" Jessie yelled angrily. They then turned around and saw the creatures about to pounce them.

"AAAGH!!" They shrieked, jumping behind Ruby for protection.

"Hey! Old people are supposed to protect young people!!" Ruby yelled at them, angrily.

"Who are you calling old?!" Jessie replied nastily. They were then captured by the Kabutops, with a scream.

Back with Ash and Jonathon, they had made their way up to the top of the town, and were standing at the well.

"So this is the place..." Ash murmured.

"Yes. All the Kabutops should be trapped inside here, but they have been finding a way out." Jonathon replied. Ash looked down into the well.

"What I'm worried is, if they got to my daughter…" Jonathon said.

"They would of taken her down here?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" Ash said, getting ready to jump in.

"No! It's infested down there!" Jonathon stopped him. Ash looked at him, with a shocked yet frustrated look.

"…If my Pikachu fell down there, I would go down without hesitation. You wouldn't do that for your daughter?" Ash asked.

"That's beside the point." Jonathon said, dismissing it.

"How??" Ash said, getting a bit angry. Jonathon then smirked and morphed into a Kabutops. Ash jumped back with a gasp. The Kabutops went to attack.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Chuuuuu!" Pikachu sent out electricity. The Kabutops blocked it and paused, making Ash and Pikachu step back. It then jumped forward and swung its blade-like arm at Ash, pushing him over the edge and into the well.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled, falling into the darkness. Pikachu looked down into it.

"Pikaaa!" It called for him. It then turned to the Kabutops, who was ready to send it flying as well.

"Chu." It growled, jumping in itself. It disappeared into the darkness aswell.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Ruby opened their eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" James murmured, being worn out from the attack.

"We're…under the well." Ruby said, standing up and looking around.

"What well?" Meowth asked.

"The Kabutops infested well." Ruby replied, making them all gasp in terror.

"Pika pika…" Pikachu cried, running through the tunnels looking for Ash. It then stopped in a larger area, tunnels led off into different directions. And all through them, there were Kabutops roaming slowly.

"Chaaa…" Pikachu whined, scared.

"Pikachu." Ash said out of nowhere. Pikachu looked around for him. He then fell out from the wall behind, making an opening to the other side. Pikachu freaked and jumped back, before smiling and jumping into his arms.

"You ok, buddy?" Ash said, hugging Pikachu. They then heard a Kabutops calling to the others. It had spotted them.

"In here!" Ash said to Pikachu, crawling through the hole in the wall to the other side. The Kabutops jumped to the hole and clawed at it, just missing Ash's shoes.

"Are you sure you know where you're going, kid?" Jessie asked, walking behind Ruby. As were James and Meowth.

"What? I thought we were just wondering around for a random exit." Ruby said, sounding confused.

"Ugh! We're never gonna get out of here, it's a maze!" Jessie shouted.

"Well would you shut up? Unless you want to be attacked by Kabutops again." Ruby said, getting annoyed.

"Don't you tell me to—" Jessie began, but a sound came from a tunnel in the distance. The four cringed. It got louder and louder. Jessie and James and Meowth huddled together in fear. Out of the dark stepped out Pikachu, standing up on its hind legs. Noticing Team Rocket, it sneered.

"Pikachu!! Our furry yellow friend, you've come to save us!" Jessie smiled, the three cheering.

"Keep dreaming, we'd never help you." Ash replied, stepping out of the dark as well. Team Rocket then stopped cheering, seeing Ash.

"Oh, the twerp is here too…" They muttered in disappointment.

"How many people are in this goddamn well?!" Ruby said, looking to Ash and Team Rocket. Suddenly a loud sound came from behind them.

"What was that?" Ash said, Pikachu jumping up to his shoulder.

"Who cares? What you should care about is preparing for trouble!" Jessie said, folding her arms.

"Yes, and also making it double!" James folded his as well. Ash stared at them as they said their motto, before sighing and rolling his eyes. Pikachu did the same.

As they were shouting, Ruby was watching from where the loud sound came from. A huge group of Kabutops appeared in the tunnel, coming closer for them.

"Hey…uhh…people?" Ruby said, trying to get their attention. They just kept going on and ignoring her though. The Kabutops kept coming faster and faster.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted to them, still being ignored. She gritted her teeth angrily. The Kabutops then were in range of attack and jumped for them.

"Meowth, that's ri—"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!!" Ruby screamed at them, making them freak.

The Kabutops slashed as they all started running, and the Kabutops gave chase.

"Why did I have to come into this crappy wasteland?!" Jessie cried.

"Hey!! Don't call my home a wasteland!!" Ruby yelled angrily.

As they ran past many tunnel openings, Ruby noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was Spinarak, huddled in a corner frightened. Ruby came to a rough stop and turned around and ran back to it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Ash yelled out to her, turning around. Just in that moment, Jessie came behind him and grabbed Pikachu off his shoulder.

"Yoink!" She said, shoving it into a rubber casket and running off.

"Pikachu!! Give it back!" Ash yelled out, chasing after them.

Ruby had picked up Spinarak and was sitting with her head low in a dark corner of a tunnel.

"It'll be ok, don't worry." She tried to comfort the shivering spider. A Kabutops then came out above her. She gasped as it lifted its arm to slash her. She gripped onto Spinarak and covered her face. Just as it swung, a bright light lightened up the tunnel. The Kabutops moaned and lowed its arm. The bright light radiated from a little glowing ball that drifted closer and closer to Ruby. She stared at it in awe. A ring of energy appeared around it, and then blasted out.

"TSU!!" A shout came from the glow ball. A blast of light lit up the whole of the well. Ash and Team Rocket stopped at the sight of the light. All the Kabutops shielded themselves and hustled away, trying to find a dark spot. The Kabutops that was going to attack Ruby had been totally wiped out from such close impact from the blast. The light then faded out and revealed a small mouse type creature hovering in the air.

"What the..." Ruby said, watching it drift around.

"Tsubasa!" It squeaked with a smile. Ruby paused for a few moments, then sighed in relief.

"…Thanks." She said, "But…wait…how will I get out of here?" She said, standing up in confusion.

"Tsu tsu!" The mouse squeaked again, making Ruby look at it. It then started glowing again and a swirling wind picked up on the floor below it.

"Tsuba!" It shouted, sending the wind through the well again. Ash, Jessie, James and Meowth looked nervously at the echoing sound coming toward them.

"What now?" Meowth said. Then the wind blasted through that tunnel and sent them flying. Up above the well, the wind shot out in a huge tornado. In it flew out Ruby, who fell from it onto the rocky ground. The same happened with Ash and Team Rocket. They all hit the ground with a thud.

"Ughhh…" They moaned, trying to sit up. The wind then died out and the little mouse flew out cheerfully from the well. Pikachu had fallen away from Team Rocket, and was unconscious on the ground. Team Rocket was complaining as they sat up.

"That was NOT pleasant!" Jessie moaned.

"Yeah...but…at least we got a yellow prize!" James said, brightening the mood. Then they all noticed the casket had been broken and Pikachu was across on the other side of the well. They jumped up quickly.

"How'd it break out?" Jessie asked anxiously.

"Who cares, we gotta grab it!" Meowth said.

"No!!" Ash yelled, jumping up as they picked the worn out Pikachu up.

"Yes!" Jessie said, making a face at him and running off. Ruby stood up and watched Ash run after them. They were going toward her house.

"Wait, they're thieves too?" She sighed.

"Tsu!" The mouse appeared at her side. "Rak!" Spinarak appeared at her feet.

"Well…we mineswell see what happens." She said, running to her house.

Team Rocket was running around the side of the house. Ash was behind them.

"Give it back!!" He yelled.

"Leave us alone, go Dustox!" Jessie yelled, chucking a pokeball in the air and releasing a moth Pokemon.

"Poison sting!" She commanded. Dustox then shot out needles at Ash, creating a funnel surrounding him and stopped him in his tracks. He watched as team Rocket ran off with Pikachu, not being able to get anywhere.

"YAY! I think we're finally gonna get Pikachu!" James shouted with glee. Suddenly the front door slammed open and hit Jessie, James and Meowth square in the face, making them fall to the ground and drop Pikachu.

"What's going on out here?" Jonathon said, dumbfounded as he stood holding the door knob.

"Dad!" Ruby said, standing a bit farther away from Ash, who turned to her.

"Hey, you gotta get me outta here!" He yelled through the poison sting flurry around him.

Ruby looked to him and turned to Tsubasa.

"Ok, uh…you! Go get him out of there!" She told it. Tsubasa nodded then flew over swiftly and glowed in a blue orb, shooting out hailstones at Dustox. The moth was hit hard and fell to the floor. Ash was released. Team Rocket then stood up in a huff.

"Dustox, no!" Jessie shouted in rage, turning to Ruby. "Why you little--"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Jonathon yelled loudly, coming up behind Team Rocket. They turned and stood in confidence.

"You don't know us? We're Team Rocket." James said.

"The greatest thieves on the planet." Jessie added proudly.

"Thieves?? I will not have thieves in my town." He said.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it huh? Hit us with a shovel? HAHAHA" Meowth said, all three of them laughing heavily. So, Jonathon indeed picked up a shovel and hit them, sending them sky high.

"KYAAA!!" The three screamed. Ash and Ruby were surprised at his strength.

"Whoa." Ash said, amazed.

"Dude." Ruby said, watching Team Rocket soar through the air.

"This isn't over!" Jessie cried.

"We'll be back!" James added.

"I think that shovel did in my back, ugh!" Meowth moaned, rubbing his back.

"We're blasting off again!!" They all yelled as they disappeared into the sky. Jonathon stood watching, holding his shovel by his side.

"Let me make this clear to all thieves- Invade my town, SUFFER MY WRATH!!" He yelled, holding the shovel above his head in a pose, lighting striking in the background.

"Oh god, dad…" Ruby sighed, embarrassed by his crazy behavior. Ash had run over to Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" He said, shaking the Pokemon.

"I think it's fine." Jonathon said, kneeling down and observing Pikachu. Pikachu opened its eyes and gave a weak 'Pika'.

"Yes. Its alright, just needs a rest." Jonathon confirmed his theory.

"That's a relief. Thanks Jonathon." Ash said, smiling at Pikachu.

"How do you know my name?" Jonathon asked.

"Uh…I…" Ash stuttered.

"You're not one of those thieves are you?" Jonathon asked, his voice becoming deep as he held his shovel up again, the background becoming dark.

"No, no! They are the only thieves, I swear!" Ash nervously said.

"Oh good." Jonathon became happy again, as the background went normal. "Why don't you come inside? Pikachu can rest up and you can have something to eat."

"Oh, really? Awesome, I'm starved!" Ash said, excited. Ruby was in the background.

"Oh joy. A happy ending." She said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Rak!" Spinarak added, jumping on her shoulder. Tsubasa landed on her head and scruffed up her hair. Ruby gave them both a peevish look, and then looked back at her dad and Ash, who was hugging his Pikachu.

Later on, they were all inside at the table. Ash tasted the food Jonathon had prepared him.

"Man, this is so good!" He said, pleased with it. Jonathon laughed heartily.

"I am glad you like it…So Ash, where are you heading?" Jonathon asked.

"I think it's called Manor City…" Ash replied, unsure, and with a mouthful of food.

"Ah yes. That's not far from here. You just have to cross through the Manor Woods. Easy." Jonathon replied.

"Really?" Ash replied.

"Oh yeah…. Except for the hundreds of shadow Pokemon that try to kill you on sight." Jonathon said, eating as well.

"The what?" Ash asked, shocked.

"And the cliffs, waterfalls, traps, shadow trainers…" He went on, still eating.

"Sounds pretty dangerous." Ash said, sounding worried.

"Come on now, you'll be fine." Jonathon said.

"Can't say the same about me." Ruby said.

"You're going to the woods?" Ash asked.

"Cha. I'm starting a journey." She replied.

"That's awesome!" Ash said, excited.

"Are you kidding?? I'm not gonna last a day out there! I don't even wanna go. Dad's making me." She said, looking annoyed at her Dad.

"Ruby. For the last time, you need to get out. Watching TV all day isn't a real life." Jonathon firmly said. Ruby looked at her plate and mumbled something, irritated.

"You could always come with me." Ash stated. Ruby and her father looked to him, shocked.

"Hey yeah." Ruby said. Ash smiled. "Then at least I wouldn't die alone." She finished. Ash fell off his seat.

"Oh no. You don't need to do that. Ruby will be fine." Jonathon said.

"Oh…ok, just...an idea." Ash replied, with a smile. Ruby looked confused.

Later, Ash had said goodbye to Jonathon and Ruby, who were waving him off.

"Goodbye! Thanks for the food and stuff!" Ash yelled out.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu waved as well.

"You should be heading out too." Jonathon said.

"But..what..what if a robber comes? You're getting old, you'd be in trouble!" Ruby tried to get out of it again.

"I'm only 35!" Jonathon protested. "Besides, what's a little girl like you gonna do?"

"...Ugh. Fine, i'll go..." Ruby sighed. Tsubasa and Spinarak squeaked at her.

"What?" She asked them.

"I think they wanna go with you." Jonathon stated. Ruby looked at him, and then the Pokemon.

"…I uh...You should stay with Dad." She said, laughing nervously. The two Pokemon gave her a sad look.

"Well, bye!" She said, running off and waving to her father.

"Ruby! You have to have some Pokemon with you, take them!" He yelled out.

"I'll be fine, seeya!" She said, ignoring him. Jonathon sighed.

"What…what's she planning?" He asked himself, watching her run off suspiciously.

Ash and Pikachu were almost at the front of the Manor Woods.

"There they are Pikachu." Ash said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Pika…" Pikachu said.

"Well, let's just get through them as quick as possible." He said to Pikachu, about to step out when someone called to him.

"Hey! Ash!"

He turned around to see Ruby running up to him.

"Ruby. What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you." She said, grinning.

"Really? Your dad said you could?" Ash asked.

"Uhh…well, yes and no…" She said, trailing off.

"Oh…well, great." He said, smiling.

"Yup." Ruby said. So the two started walking into the woods. Followed by two certain Pokemon…

The narrator started talking again.

"And so, Ash and Ruby's journey begins. Stay tuned to see the Makoto Region in full action, because you know that's what you're gonna get when Ash and Pikachu are involved. So begins again a fun, exciting and amazing—"

"Oh god I wish he'd stop saying that." Ruby cut him off.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

"Before reaching the infamous Manor City, where Ash's first gym badge lies, Ash and Ruby have to conquer the wild Manor Woods, where many Pokemon and surprises are hiding behind every corner. Looking from the outside, the woods look like just a small stepping stone to Manor City, but on the inside…well, we're about to find out." The narrator explained.

Ash collapsed to the ground, obviously exhausted from walking.

"We've been walking for hours…Where are we?" He whined. Ruby was standing just behind looking around.

"Hey, be happy we're still alive! Maybe we're just not looking hard enough for a proper path…" She stated.

"Well then look harder." He replied, looking a bit irritated.

"Oh, ok. Let's see then…" Ruby began looking in each direction closely. "Forest. Forest. Forest. Forest. Forest. Oh, more forest. Forest. Forest." She pointed in each direction, turning around. Ash watched her, getting more irritated every time she said 'forest'. Eventually he jumped up, yelling.

"Ok!! We get it; we're in a forest!! Try actually looking for something that stands out!!" He yelled, fists clenched. Ruby had stepped back, hands over her head defensively.

"Don't yell at me..." She said in a whiney voice. Ash sighed dramatically and started looking around as well.

"This would be so much easier if we had a map…" Ash said sadly. Ruby paused in thought when she noticed something rustling in the nearby bushes.

"…What the hell is that?" She asked. Ash looked over to it.

It rustled violently until it came to a complete halt. A bubble blew out. Ash and Ruby watched it as it floated higher and higher. Ash then turned to Ruby.

"…Probably just…a Poliwag." He said, shrugging nervously. Then with a huge jump a Floatzel came out. Its body was covered in a black smokey aura. Ash and Ruby jumped back.

"Doesn't look like a Poliwag…" Ruby whimpered.

"It's a Floatzel!" Ash said.

"A…shadow Floatzel." Ruby added. Floatzel growled loudly and began to form a black ball of energy at its mouth.

"It's Shadow rush!" Ruby said, worried. Ash gasped in horror, before pausing.

"...What?" He asked Ruby, looking at her confused. Ruby fell over. Floatzel sent the shadow rush attack at them, making Pikachu jump from Ash's shoulder and countering with thunderbolt. The two attacks collided and caused a big explosion. Floatzel, Ash and Ruby fell back onto the ground, and sat up, wincing in pain. Pikachu stood up, sparking at Floatzel. Floatzel sneered at it and started calling out.

"What's it doing now?" Ruby asked.

"I think it's calling for backup!" Ash shouted.

Suddenly a bunch of Murkrow appeared above, and a bunch of Beedrill came from behind Floatzel, as well as several Buizel and more Floatzel. They all had the dark aura around them.

"They're all shadow Pokemon!" Ruby cried.

"What do we do?! Pikachu can't battle all of them!" Ash yelled.

"Let's see…" Ruby said, thinking to herself.

The Pokemon then jumped at them, causing them to run away screaming.

"Running is a good idea!!" Ruby yelled.

The Pokemon gave chase, as Ash and Ruby ran through the woods. In a few moments they came to a rocky cliff, high above a rapidly flowing river. Ash and Ruby stopped at the edge and turned to the Pokemon. They stood glaring at them, stepping slowly closer.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash told Pikachu, who jumped out and sent out lightning bolts at all the Pokemon. The Murkrow and Beedrill fell to the ground, knocked out, but the Floatzel and Buizel rose back up.

"That should have kept them down!" Ash said, bewildered.

"They're shadow Pokemon, they're stronger than normal ones!" Ruby replied.

The Buizel and Floatzel then began to use Shadow Rush, the energy balls forming fast.

"I knew it, I'm gonna die on the first day of my journey!" Ruby moaned.

"Ruby! Send out your Pokemon!" Ash yelled to Ruby.

"What Pokemon?" She asked.

"Spinarak and Tsubasa!" He replied.

"They're not mine! I have no Pokemon!" Ruby said.

"What?!" Ash yelled out.

The shadow rush attacks then blasted the edge of the cliff, sending Ash and Ruby off the edge and down into the river. After a few moments, Ash came to the surface, gasping for air; Pikachu came up a few seconds after. Ash grabbed it and looked around for Ruby.

"Ruby! Where are you!?" He yelled. Pikachu shouted out at something and Ash reached out and picked her out from the water.

"What happened?"

"I'm not that great a swimmer.." She mumbled, waterlogged.

"Are you ok?" He asked, water thrashing them both around.

"…Yeah." She answered, before looking forward through the waves. "But we're not gonna be!"

Ash turned to see a series of waterfalls close ahead.

"Pika!!" Pikachu shrieked, hopping on Ash's head, freaking out.

"Brace yourself!!" Ash yelled, preparing to fall. They then both went crashing down the first waterfall, then the second, and then third, screaming the whole way, and then the last one. They sunk deep into the river below from the impact. Thinking their troubles were over, a loud roar came from below them. Looking down, a Gyarados soared up through the water, smacking them with its tail. Screaming again, they flew high up into the air, then came falling back down, landing with a huge thud onto the rocky ground next to the river.

"Dude…traveling sucks…" Ruby moaned, still face down onto the ground.

-theme plays-

A while later, Ash and Ruby arrived at a small town in the middle of the woods, there to take a break at. The automatic doors of the Pokemon Center opened and they walked through, looking worn out. Nurse joy gasped at the sight of them and ran over.

"Oh my, are you kids ok?" She said worriedly.

"…Yeah." Ash replied weakly.

"We're great." Ruby added sarcastically.

"Oh…well, if you need anything, just ask. You know where I am." Nurse Joy said cheerfully. Ruby stared at her happy face, then turned frustratedly and walked away, with Ash following.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Bed...I'm tired..." She replied.

"It's the middle of the day!" Ash said. "We should go have lunch."

She stopped in her tracks, shortly before turning around.

In a moment they were sitting at a table, plates of food in front of them.

"I can't believe you have no Pokemon…" Ash said.

"What's so great about them?" Ruby asked.  
"Are you serious? Pokemon are awesome!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Well…perhaps I should have brought…" Ruby mumbled to herself, being cut off by a sudden hit of the window beside them. Ash and Ruby jumped at the big bang. Spinarak, being carried in the air by Tsubasa apparently couldn't see the difference between a window and plain air.

"It's Tsubasa!" Ruby shouted.

"And Spinarak!" Ash finished. Ruby opened the window to have the two fall onto the table.

"Dude…they must of followed us here…why are you following me?!" Ruby yelled angrily. Ash sweat dropped and laughed.

"I guess you don't need to own Pokemon to have them follow you around." He said. Ruby looked at him, then at the Pokemon, then at her food. She took a spoonful and ate it.

"Yuck. Tastes strange." She stated, examining her food.

"Eh? Pokemon centers have good meals." Ash replied. Tsubasa and Spinarak then made themselves comfortable on the table, playing with salt and peppershakers.

"…Is that a toenail?" She said, in a weirded out voice, picking up something with her fork.

"That's called an onion." Ash said, annoyed by her stupidity.

"Not like any onions I've ever seen..." Ruby said, putting it back onto her plate.

"What I wouldn't give for a toe-nail-like onion right now…" Meowth moaned sadly. Team Rocket was watching Ash and Ruby from the nearby trees. Jessie had the binoculars and James and Meowth were sitting back to back, complaining.

"I haven't had a meal in three days." James cried out.

"I haven't had a meal in five days." Meowth cried even louder. The two then sighed, before bursting out crying.

"It's not fair!!" They shouted, hands covering their eyes.

"Be quiet!! We're not here to cry, we're here to spy!" Jessie yelled at them angrily.

"Jessie, how can you say that? You haven't eaten either!" James whined to her.

"Because I know that when we give the boss that yellow rat he will give us enough food to last a million years!!" She exclaimed. This got James and Meowth's attention.

"A million years?" They asked, imagining themselves swimming in food. Their faces went all dreamy.

"…Yes! Let's get to work!" James shouted overwhelmed with it all, coming out of the dream. The others nodded enthusiastically.

"Here's the bill." A waiter said, placing a piece of paper on Ash and Ruby's table. They both looked at it, as the waiter went away with their plates.

"…You gonna pay that?" Ruby asked him.

"Huh?" Ash fiddled through his bag. "Oh...I have no money." He said, confused.

"And you think I do?!" Ruby asked back. Both kids gasped and stared nervously at the bill, as the waiter came back to the table.

"Your bill, children." He said, holding his hand out.

Ash and Ruby looked back to each other, scared. After a long pause they both jumped up and jumped over the back seat, running out of the Pokemon center, their Pokemon following close behind.

"Hey!! Come back here!" The waiter yelled.

A distance from the center, Ruby and Ash stopped running and panted.

"That was…a one off." Ruby said.

"Ugh…we're just as bad as Team Rocket…" Ash whined, though being interrupted.

"Did I just see correctly?" Jessie called out from the tree above.

"Yes Jess, twerps stealing!!" James answered excitedly.

"Team Rocket!!" Ash yelled angrily.

"Pi-Pikachu!!" Pikachu added, also angry.

"Oh no no no! Don't give us that accusing stare! You're just as bad as us now!" Meowth said happily. Ash gritted his teeth, before pausing and going into a slump.

"…They're right…" He moaned sadly.

"What?" Ruby facefaulted. They then jumped from the tree onto the ground below. "You know we aren't theives." She told Team Rocket.

"Oh no we don't know that, but what we do know is that you should prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"And you should also make it double." James added. Then the posing begun once again.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth that's right!!"

"Woooobbuffet!!"

"Mime-Mime!"

"Our old motto is so much nicer." James said to Jessie.

"I know, we should have never changed it." She said, smiling back.

"Old is gold!!" They both cried, getting starry eyed.

"Hey! Don't forget what we're here for!" Meowth broke the happy mood.

"Ah yes, the Pikachu that will buy our sea of food!" James said, pointing at Pikachu.

"Pikachu's not buying you anything! Thunderbolt 'em!" Ash told Pikachu, who jumped onto the ground and sent electric bolts at Team Rocket. But then wobbuffet stood in front and used counter, sending it back at Pikachu.

"Chaa!" It screamed, flying back into Ash.

"Pikachu!" He yelled, catching it.

"We beat Pikachu! Now, for our prize!" Meowth said, getting out a contraption that looked like a play station controller. Pushing a button, a big red hand shot out of it and grabbed Pikachu from Ash's hands.

"No!" He yelled, trying to grab it back. Team Rocket then started running away.

"Oh no you don't…" Ash said, getting out a pokeball. The waiter and a few others suddenly came out, yelling at them. Ash and Ruby turned to find them with the police.

"Oh crap!!" Ruby shrieked. Before they could even run, the police had made it to them.

"Now, this man tells me you kids stole from the Pokemon Center." The policeman said, arms folded.

"Sir, my Pikachu was just stolen, I have to get it back!" Ash said, trying to run off. The policeman then grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Nice try. But now you kids must come with me." He said, getting them both by the arm and pulling them away.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash yelled out to the direction Team Rocket ran in.

Team Rocket had made it to a clearing a long way away.

"I can't believe it!! Those twerps didn't even follow!!" James squealed.

"I know! This is our lucky day!" Meowth said.

"And about time!" Jessie exclaimed happily. The three then threw their arms up in the air and cheered. Pikachu was trapped in the mechanical hand still, looking upset.

"Pika pi…" It whispered.

"Haha! Looks like your twerp friends don't like you anymore, Pikachu!" Meowth said. "They wouldn't even come after you!"

"Pika?" Pikachu said, looking confused.

"Let us out!!" Ash yelled through bars. He and Ruby had been put in a cell.

"Dude! Come on! It was just food!" Ruby yelled out aswell. The policeman came to the cell.

"You stole from the Pokemon center, yes or no?"

"…Well, yeah but—" Ash began.

"There. You committed a crime. And from a Pokemon center? They treat and look after our Pokemon, you should be ashamed!" He said, angry.

"But people stole my Pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"Quiet!" The policeman slammed his fist on the cell bars. Ash quieted down and stepped back, as the Policeman walked out.

Team Rocket was having a celebratory cheese and biscuits for their great thievery.

"Not that I have a big ego, but we are the best thieves in the universe." James said, shoving a biscuit in his mouth.

"100 agreed, my blue headed friend." Meowth said, also eating.

"For the last time, it's lavender!" James replied angrily.

"Why are you worried about your hair colour?! We got Pikachu!" Jessie shouted. Pikachu was sitting a little distance away, looking gloomy.

"What's wrong with it?" James asked.

"I think it feels sad." Meowth said.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu mumbled, wondering why Ash hadn't come to save him like he usually would.

"Oh come now Pikachu, you'll have a great new home with the boss!" Jessie put a hand on its shoulder. Pikachu had a shock at this and bit her hand. Jessie's scream soared through the area.

Having gone into one of her rages, Jessie was now trying to karate chop Pikachu, who kept jumping out of the way, mechanical hand and all.

"Jessie!! What are you doing??" James shrieked.

"Pikachu has to be alive for the boss to still count!!" Meowth wailed.

After hitting the ground a few times, Jessie finally smacked it…with unexpected results. She had hit the mechanical hand, making her scream again of course, and then the hand broke off.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Aaagh!" James and Meowth yelped. Jessie was still crying over her hand. Pikachu started sparking.

"Pika….CHU!" It blasted them, sending them into the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" They shouted.

"…We gotta get out, Ash." Ruby said, sitting on a bed in the cell.

"I know…but how? There's no way out…" Ash replied, looking down and thinking. Ruby did the same.

"…I got it!" She said, snapping her fingers.

"It's gotta be a legal way." Ash said, already expecting the worst from her.

"Oh." Ruby said, disappointedly. A few moments passed, and Ruby got out a harmonica.

"I'm stuck in jail" She sung, playing a few notes on the harmonica.

"This really is gay" She played another few notes.

"I'm stuck in jail" She played a few more.

"The police are gonna pay" She finished with a few more notes.

About an hour later…

"Pika." Pikachu mumbled. It was wandering around in the woods, looking scared. The sun was going down. The woods were dark and shadowy. The sounds of things moving around in the bushes and trees around we're the only thing breaking the silence.

"Pikapika chu…" It said again, cautiously. A big flock of Golbat then soared past it, making it freak out.

"Chaa!" It screamed, running up a tree. It shivered and huddled up close to the bark.

"Pika pi…" It cried, tears in its eyes.

"The floor is concrete" Ruby was singing again with the harmonica.

"I can see no grass" She played some more.

"But we have no way out" She sung another line.

"Because Ash is a dumbass" She played more notes.

"N-No I'm not!" Ash yelled angrily from the other side of the room.

"I can't help it if it rhymes." Ruby replied. Ash sweat dropped.

"There's gotta be a way out..." He whined.

"…I do have an idea, you know." Ruby told him.

"It won't get us into more trouble?" He frowned.

"…Of course it won't." Ruby smiled, then looked to Tsubasa. A big tornado then blasted out the side of the police station. After the smoke had gone, Ash and Ruby ran out.

"That wasn't very legal!" Ash yelled, while running.

"Stop being such a goody goody! You want your Pikachu back? Then let's get it!" Ruby yelled back.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, still sitting in the tree. It thought of Ash. After a few moments, it sneered at the thought.

"Pikapika chu! Pika pi pika pika chu Pikachu!" It exclaimed, with the subtitles on screen:

"Fine, Ash! If you aren't my friend any more then I don't care! I'm never going back to you!! So there!!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu looked down to see his trainer standing below.

"PIKA PI!!" Its eyes went all googly as it squealed with joy and jumped into his arms without a second thought.

"Sorry we didn't come sooner, buddy. But we got delayed." Ash said, hugging the mouse.

"Pika pika pika!!" Pikachu nuzzled him, big fountains of tears going out of it's eyes.

"Well let's get out of here. Thsi town's annoying." Ruby said. Ash turned to her and nodded. They made their way back into the Manor Woods, not knowing they were being watched.

"That-That's it, sir!!" A man's voice shrieked. A distance away, on the roof of the Pokemon Center, three men sat with binoculars on Ash and Ruby.

"Give me that!" One of the men said aggressively, snatching the binoculars and looking through. He zoomed in on the white mouse fluttering around them.

"We found it sir. Now there's just two left." The other man stated.

"Yes." The man with the binoculars said, still zoomed in. "…Tsubasa."

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, after a long rough road, Ash and Ruby have finally made it to the Manor City gates. Ash's first gym badge is just around the corner." The narrator told.

Ash and Ruby stepped closer and closer to the Manor City gates, each step getting weaker and weaker.

"We're…finally…here…" Ash mumbled tiredly.

"I…can't…go...another step…" Ruby said, before collapsing a few centimeters from the gate line.

"C'mon…the Pokemon Center is just over there." Ash said, pointing to a building a few yards away. "We can rest up there."

"So tired…" Ruby whined, sitting up. "At least there will be nice food there."

"Hey yeah! Let's go!" Ash shouted, suddenly re-energized and running ahead.

"Hey!!…Ugh." Ruby said, still worn out.

-theme plays-

As Team Rocket was shown out the back of the Pokemon center looking through a dumpster, Ruby was eating with Tsubasa and Spinarak at a table inside the center. Ash had given Pikachu to nurse joy to heal.

"There you go, good as new." Nurse Joy said, handing Pikachu over.

"Thank you!" Ash said, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

About to go over to Ruby, he heard a phone calling. He looked to the video phone booths to see one was calling. He made his way over and answered it. Jonathon's head popped up on screen.

"AGH!" Ash screamed in surprise.

"AGH!" Jonathon screamed as well. "YOU!"

"I…uh…Hi Jonathon." Ash nervously said.

"I knew it!! Ruby went with you, didn't she?" Jonathon said accusingly.

"Well…um…" Ash stuttered.

"What are you screaming about?" Ruby asked, coming up and looking at the screen from the side.

"AGH!" She screamed, seeing her father.

"AGH!" He screamed back. "Stop screaming!!"

"Dad! what are you doing?" She asked.

"Checking up on you. Checking that you haven't been traveling alone with any strange boys." He said angrily.

"I'm strange?" Ash asked himself.

"Don't check up on me, that's annoying!" Ruby shouted at him.

"Well it's good I did, you're going behind my back and traveling with whomever you please." He stated, folding his arms.

"Come on Dad. Ash is harmless." She sighed.

"Yeah." Ash joined in.

"He's just a wuss." She finished.

"Yeah." Ash said again. "…wait, what?" He said, getting annoyed.

"Well you better be careful." Jonathon said. "You better stay out of trouble now."

"Yeah we will. We just got out of jail anyways, we can start a new." Ruby told.

"WHAT?!" Jonathon's voice was heard outside the Pokemon Center.

"You've been in jail?! JAIL?! In the two days you've been gone?!" He shouted in rage. Ruby had now realized what she said and was looking pretty scared, so was Ash.

"It was a misunderstanding, I swear!" She tried to explain.

"We didn't do anything bad!" Ash added.

"I could see it from the first time I saw you, thief!" Jonathon told Ash.

"I'm not a thief!" Ash replied desperately.

"Quiet!" Jonathon shushed him. "Ruby, you're not to travel with criminals."

"Ash isn't a criminal." Ruby said.

"I don't care what you say, I won't have you traveling with him." Jonathon nodded to himself.

"C'mon, do I really look like a criminal to you?" Ash asked innocently.

"Yes!" Jonathon replied bluntly.

"Oh." Ash replied, shocked.

"Dad. You're the one that told me to get out into the world. I'm gonna run into worse things than this. So just trust me. I'm fine." Ruby said. Jonathon cringed and a few moments later sighed.

"If you get into trouble ONE more time, you're coming home." He told firmly.

"Uh...fine." She replied with a smile. Jonathon nodded to her, then gave Ash an evil look before switching the phone off.

"I'm not a wuss." Ash told Ruby with a pouty face.

"I know, Ash. I know." Ruby nodded, sounding sarcastic, turning away from the phone with a hand on his shoulder. Opening her eyes, she gasped at whom she saw. A girl with pink hair and purple clothes stood talking to a few people across the room.

"Oh no…" Ruby said, hiding behind Ash. The girl has seen her though. A huge smile formed on her face.

"Ruby??" She shouted out, before running across the room to her.

"…Hi Sheri." Ruby murmured.

"I can't believe it, it's really you!" Sheridan squeaked, giving Ruby a big hug. Ruby cringed and squirmed out.

"Too close for comfort." Ruby said, pushing her away.

"Oh, isn't it great we're finally meeting up again?" She sung.

"Yeah. Awesome." Ruby said, obviously in sarcasm.

"You should come see my house! We moved a few blocks from here." Sheridan said enthusiastically.

"That would be great and all Sheridan but…I've got stuff to do so..." Ruby said, trying to get out of it.

"Oh…well I'll just come with you then." Sheridan smiled again.

"No…that's really ok, you go about your business." Ruby stuttered as she tried to put on a fake smile.

"Oh…so who is this?" Sheridan asked, looking at Ash.

"Uh, my name's Ash. From Pallet Town." He said.

"Ash Ketchum…?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied, a bit shocked.

"Oh my! Gary has told me about you!" Sheridan said.

"Gary?" Ash asked, even more shocked.

"Gary, come here!" Sheridan yelled out, facing across the room. A familiar face came out from around the corner.

"What is it?" He asked, before seeing his old friend. "Well well, if it isn't Ashy-boy!"

"Ashy-boy?" Ruby snickered.

"Gary, what are you doing here??" Ash asked.

"Grandpa told me about the shadow Pokemon in the Makoto Region. I just had to come see it for myself." Gary explained. "And then I met Sheridan."

"Oh…" Ash murmured. "Well…good to see ya."

A while later the four were at a table eating.

"I use to live in Shalon Town with Ruby." Sheridan said. "But then my parents and I moved away because of the problems there."

"Oh, so, you two are friends?" Ash asked.

"_Use_ to be." Ruby murmured.

"We're best friends!" Sheridan exclaimed excitedly. Ruby choked on her food a bit.

"So you're traveling in Makoto now, Ash?" Gary asked.

"Yep. And I'm gonna compete in the Makoto League." Ash said proudly.

"Some things never change." Gary laughed. "Well…what if I came along with you, what do you say?"

"You? Uh…sure!" Ash hesitated, before getting excited.

"Hoorah." Ruby sung.

"Oh wow, may I come too?" Sheridan asked sweetly.

"Sure." Ash said.

"What?!" Ruby yelled at him.

"Awesome, we got us a traveling group." Gary cheered.

"So we're gonna get dessert. Want anything?" Gary asked.

"Double of whatever you're having!" Ash announced enthusiastically as they left.

Suddenly a loud smash of glass was heard.

"No! Please stay out!" Nurse joy's voice was heard from the other room. Ash and co. ran over to see what happened. Three men were standing in front of her with three Absol covered in a black aura.

"I'll call the police!" The nurse shouted.

"We're not here to cause trouble, we're here for one thing only." The man in the middle said. "THAT." He finished, pointing at Tsubasa, who was peeking around the corner with Ash and the others.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

The Absol then jumped across the room and sent a furry of shadow rush attacks at them. They screamed and ran the other way.

"You aren't getting away from me." The man said, following. The other two did the same. Ruby was running with Tsubasa in her arms.

"What do they want with you, Tsubasa?" She asked it.

"Tsu…" It whined. An Absol then jumped in front of them and blasted them apart with a shadow rush.

"Hey! Leave it alone, dude!" She yelled at the man going over to Tsubasa. He reached out for it, only to be slapped in the face by it's star tail. Tsubasa then glowed orange and the ground started shaking. The man fell on his face, as the shaking got violent. Ruby sat at a wall, trying to keep balance. Spinarak jumped into her lap, obviously terrified.

The man sat back up, through the shaking and grabbed Tsubasa by the throat. The earthquake stopped and Tsubasa gasped for air. Ruby went to help it but the other two men grabbed hold of her.

"Lemme go, now!!" She yelled at them.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted, appearing out of nowhere and hitting the man with volt tackle. He fell back onto the ground and let go of Tsubasa. Ash, Gary and Sheridan came out.

"Ruby!" Sheridan shrieked at her friend, who was being held up still.

"Sol!!" An Absol shouted, biting Pikachu and swinging it into a wall.

"Pikachu!!" Ash yelled, running over to it.

"Umbreon, go!" Gary shouted, throwing a Pokeball into the air. Out came Umbreon, it's yellow rings glowing brightly.

"Faint attack!" Gary commanded. Umbreon then attacked the men who had Ruby, and they got sent back into the wall. Ruby jumped up and ran over to Tsubasa and picked it up.

"Who the hell are these people?" She asked, stepping back with the group.

"Are you kidding? You don't even know who we are?" One of the men said, as the two stood up.

"We're Team Metsubou. I'm the leader, Sean." The third one stated.

"And what do you want?" Ash asked, now with Pikachu in his arms unconscious.

"We're here to take Tsubasa. Now hand it over." Sean said, holding his arm out.

"Eh? Screw you!" Ruby replied.

"Fine, we'll take it! Absol, get that Pokemon!" Sean commanded, as Absol jumped for Tsubasa.

"Cherubi, giga drain!" Sheridan yelled out, sending out her Pokemon. With a blast of green rays, Cherubi drained Absol's power. It stopped in its tracks, worn out.

"Now, shadow ball!" Gary told Umbreon, who sent a big black energy ball at Sean and the rest of them. They were flung back in a big cloud of smoke.

"Let's go!" Ash said, turning to Ruby and the others. They nodded. Sean and his group stood up, after the smoke cleared. Seeing that everyone had run off, Sean grunted in frustration.

Meanwhile outside, Team Rocket was still looking through the dumpster.

"I can't believe what little air time we've had today." Meowth murmured, annoyed.

"I can't believe what some people throw away!" James exclaimed, amazed at the full packets of donuts he brings out.

"What do you think Jessie?" He asked her.

"Mmmph mph." She replied, mouth full of thrown out food. Suddenly the doors behind slammed open and Ash and co. jumped out onto the dumpster and kept running.

"Hey! We do not like to be ignored!" James yelled to them. Just then, Sean and the others jumped down off the dumpster as Ash and the others did. Team Rocket stared in confusion as they ran after them.

"…I think we should stay out of this one." Meowth said. Jessie and James nodded, before they all went back to going through the trash again.

Ash and co. was running down the main street of Manor City, where a carnival was being held. A few moments later, they arrived at the other end and ran down into a side street. Team Metsubou followed them into the carnival and came out the other end, but now with cotton candy in their hands and souvenirs hanging off them. Ash and the others came to a dead end, and spun around. Team Metsubou was standing at the end of the ally. A tumbleweed went by.

"Tsuba!" Tsubasa yelled, flying into the air and spinning around and picking up a swirling wind. Sean and the others braced themselves as a twister came soaring at them. They were flung up and down back to the ground. Sean's bag was thrown beside Ash, who looked down to it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to stop us." Sean said, commanding his Absol to attack. Ash noticed a Poke ball had rolled out of the bag, and picked it up. As Absol sent a shadow rush at the group they were blown apart.

"Hey!" Sean noticed Ash. "Let go of that!"

Absol then went for Ash, who freaked out and threw the Pokeball at it. In a big ring of light it was sucked into the ball. It fell onto the ground and sat perfectly still. Ash stared at it, unsure what happened.

"How dare you snag my Pokemon!! Gimme that!" Sean yelled at him. Ash picked up the ball.

"Snag??" He asked, before chucking it into the air. Out came Absol, who still had the black aura but was facing Sean.

"No…" Sean muttered. Absol sneered and sent a shadow rush at him, sending him flying into the other two men.

"Hyper beam!" Gary yelled out, as Umbreon sent a blast of light at them. This caused a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, Team Metsubou was gone.

"…Where'd they go?" Ash asked.

"I hope they aren't very hurt." Sheridan said, worriedly.

"What the hell, dude?! They tried to hurt us!" Ruby yelled angrily at her.

"Well…let's head back to the Pokemon Center. Maybe Nurse Joy knows more about them." Gary said.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash and co. were talking to Nurse Joy.

"I'm just so relieved you kids are ok. That Team Metsubou can be ruthless." She said.

"Why did they want Tsubasa?" Gary asked.

"I'm not sure…but to go through all that trouble for it, they'll be back." Joy replied.

"Well that's not the only problem…I have one of their Pokemon." Ash said, holding out the poke ball with the Absol inside.

"Oh my, that's a snag ball!" Joy exclaimed.

"Snag ball?" They all asked.

"Using one of those, you can catch other people's Pokemon…" She finished.

"Whoa wait, isn't that stealing?" Gary asked.

"Well yes…but taken from that man, I'm sure it will be better taken care of with you." Joy said, turning to Ash.

"…Absol is mine?" He asked. Joy nodded.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said, staring in awe at the snag ball.

"But it's a shadow Pokemon…aren't they just disobedient and angry?" Ruby asked.

"I've heard with a lot of love and care you can release their hearts from the spell. By battling and traveling together, Absol might just come to trust you." Nurse Joy explained.

"Well with Sheridan around there's gonna be enough love and care, I'll tell you that much…" Ruby sighed. Sheridan smiled and laughed, taking it as a compliment.

"Well…so can we finish eating now?" Ash asked, smiling slightly.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Ash, Dawn and Brock had just arrived in Pastoria City

"After just arriving in Manor City, Ash and Ruby met up with their old friends Gary and Sheridan and decided to travel together in the Makoto Region. Today starts a new day, first up being Ash's first Makoto gym battle." The narrator said.

Ash and co. we're walking down the streets of Manor City when Ash straight away saw the gym, got excited and ran straight for it.

"There it is!" He shouted.

"Ash! Slow down!" Gary said, chasing after him, followed by Sheridan and Ruby.

"Oh for god sake…gym's aren't that great." Ruby said, hating the run.

Ash was almost at the gym door, when suddenly it opened and he ran into someone. They both fell on the floor. Ash looked down at the person he fell on.

"I…I'm sorry!" Ash said, jumping off her.

"Ugh…what's your rush?" The girl said, sitting up and holding her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him, her annoyed expression suddenly changing.

"Oh my god!! You're so cute!" She squeaked excitedly. Ruby, Sheridan and Gary fell over in the background, as Ash sat there with nothing but a confused look.

"Uh…" Ash murmured.

"You gotta be challenging this gym, am I right?" She asked, standing up.

"…Yeah, for my first badge. To compete in the Makoto League." Ash replied, also standing.

"Are you serious? That's what I'm doing! My name's Ameilia." She said, holding out her hand.

"Really? Awesome! I'm Ash Ketchum." He said, shaking it.

"Pleased to meet you." She winked at him. Ash gave her another confused look.

"She seriously thinks he's cute?" Ruby murmured, as if questioning her sanity to call him that.

"This is Ruby, Gary and Sheridan." Ash pointed to his friends.

"Hello there!" Sheridan said happily.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gary added.

"Howdy." Ruby said.

"Pleased to meet you all! I just got my first badge from here." Ameilia said proudly.

"Whoa, You got it? Was it hard?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure if your battle skills are as good as you look you'll wipe the leader out." Ameilia said, smiling with starry eyes. Ash laughed nervously.

"Mind if I watch you battle, cutie?" Ameilia asked.

"…Fine with me." Ash said, still unsure of everything.

-Theme plays-

Ash and co. were standing in the battle area of the Manor City gym.

"So…where's the gym leader?" Ash asked, looking at the empty room.

"He was just here…" Ameilia stated. The lights then switched on and filled the whole room with multi coloured spotlights. Dance music started playing. All the lights started moving around.

"I thought this was a gym, not a disco!" Ruby shouted over the loud music.

"What's going on??" Ash yelled out.

"You'll see!" Ameilia shouted back. At the other end of the battle field a platform started rising from underground. A man was standing on it, striking a pose. Ash and the others watched as the platform stopped and lit up in neon green, as well as a huge spot light shone on the man.

"Welcome, challenger!!" He shouted. "To the Manor City Gym!"

Ash and everyone else stood there in silence.

"…What's with the get up?" Ruby asked, looking at the man's strange disco clothes.

"Excuse me?! This is the national dance champion uniform!" The man angrily shouted back.

"Dance Champion…? Uh…I must be in the wrong place." Ash murmured, turning around.

"No, Ash, this is the gym leader. He's just a bit…odd." Ameilia said re assuringly.

"I am NOT odd, you people just don't have rhythm! Now does one of you want a battle of not?!" The man yelled.

"Uh…Uh, yeah! I'm Ash Ketchum, I want a battle!" Ash stepped forward nervously.

"Very well, I am the gym leader, Darren! Also dance champion of the Makoto Region!" Darren said proudly.

"Right…" Ash mumbled.

"Quiet!" Darren interrupted, "You will step onto the platform at once!"

"Uh...uh…ok." Ash stuttered, stepping onto the platform in front. It began to rise.

"Well, let's go Pikachu!" Ash shouted out, as the platform came to a stop.

"Not so fast." Darren interrupted again, "You have to prove yourself to me first."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Aaaand, go!" Darren shouted, throwing a pokeball into the air, out came Mr Mime as a new tune was put on.

Ash watched him, unsure what was going on.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said, also looking confused.

"Let's dance!" Darren shouted. Mr Mime then started dancing all these professional looking moves.

"What the hell is going on?" Ruby asked.

"I…don't know." Gary replied.

"How strangely fun" Sheridan added.

"See…Darren has this thing where before your Pokemon battle him, they have to show their skills as a dancer." Ameilia said, sweat dropping a bit.

"…What a freak." Ruby said. Mr Mime then came to a stopping pose. Ash and Pikachu stood there dumbfounded.

"Well…? Go!" Darren shouted to Ash, who blinked in silence.

"Hey, Ash! You gotta get Pikachu to dance!" Ruby shouted to him.

"Pikapi?!" Pikachu shrieked.

"…Come on Pikachu, just do whatever you can, then we'll fight for the badge!" Ash said, encouraging Pikachu. Pikachu looked at him, then looked back to Darren and Mr Mime.

"Chuu..." It moaned. Then it started doing the only dance it knew…the Macarena.

"Pi pika pi pika pi pika pika" It sung to itself, while dancing. Darren and Mr Mime watched it as it danced its little heart out. For several minutes everyone watched it.

"Piiii pika pika!" It finished with a clap. The whole gym was silent, except for Sheridan who was clapping. Pikachu bowed.

"…Let's never speak of that again." Ruby broke the silence.

"Ok, now can we battle?" Ash asked.

"Very well, if your Pikachu's battling skills are like it's dancing ones, I'll have no problem taking it down." Darren replied.

"What??" Ash asked, angry.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed, tired from the dancing.

"Come on Pikachu, he called you a bad dancer!" Ash yelled to it.

"Pika pika??" Pikachu shouted in disbelief. "Chu!" Pikachu finished, now ready for battle.

"We'll settle this one on one! Let the battle begin!" Darren shouted, as Mr Mime jumped forward. Pikachu did the same.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu sparked and sent electric bolts at Mr Mime.

"Counter!" Darren told Mr Mime, who glowed red and bounced the lightning back to Pikachu.

"Pika!!" The mouse screamed, getting flung back.

"Come on Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu got up and dashed for Mr Mime.

"Psychic!" Darren called. Mr Mime then lifted its hands and Pikachu stopped in its tracks and flew into the air.

"Ugh! Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu then was sent flying into the ceiling. Mr Mime started dancing. Pikachu fell back onto the ground, and picked itself up slowly.

"Let's show you how to dance like a star!" Darren said. Mr Mime then used Psychic again and started making Pikachu dance around. Ash watched it spin around.

"Enough! Thunderbolt!" He called out. Pikachu then did a flip and sent out another blast.

"Counter, Mr Mime!" Darren called, and yet again Pikachu was hit by it's own zap.

"Pikaaa…" It whined, laying on the floor.

"Now, Psybeam!" Darren yelled. Mr Mime then sent out a colourful beam at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash called. Pikachu stood up weakly, and jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Quick attack!" Ash called. Pikachu started running to Mr Mime.

"Psychic again!" Darren called. Pikachu was once again lifted into the air.

"There's no way to get to Mr Mime directly…and it will just use Counter on Thunderbolt…" Ash thought to himself. Then realised something. "Wait, that's it!"

"Chuuuu…" Pikachu squirmed in the air.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"Don't you learn? Counter!" Darren replied. Mr Mime then bounced back the Thunderbolt at Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, slapping the electricity back with it's glowing tail.

"What?!" Darren yelled, as the Thunderbolt was sent back at Mr Mime, twice as strong.

"Mime!!" It yelped, getting flung back. Pikachu fell to the floor.

"Oh wow!" Sheridan said in amazement.

"Good strategy, using Mr Mime's Counter against him." Gary said.

"Yeah…Ash is so cool!" Ameilia said dreamily.

"He is not cool! And I demand we have a part in this story!" Jessie yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, we're not just minor characters you know!" James added.

"Shut up and watch!!" Ruby yelled angrily, scaring Team Rocket.

"Ok, ok!" They squeaked, quieting down and getting out a video camera and "Go Ash!" flags.

"Hmph! One bit of good luck, you'll need more than that!" Darren yelled to Ash. "Use Psybeam!!" Mr Mime then sent out another beam.  
"Dodge!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped high into the air above the beam. "Now use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu then started sprinting on top of the beam, covered in electricity.

"No! Stop the Psybeam!" Darren yelled. Mr Mime cut off the Psybeam attack and sighed in fatigue. Pikachu was left with nothing to run on and fell onto the floor.

"Looks like this is gonna be a hard one to win." Gary said.

"Come on Ash! I'm rooting for you cutie!" Ameilia shouted.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu then sent out another Thunderbolt.

"Use Counter!" Darren yelled. Mr Mime then got its breath back and bounced it back.

"Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu bounced it back.

"Heh, Counter again!" Darren called back. Mr Mime bounced it back again.

"Uh…Iron Tail?" Ash said. Pikachu bounced that back as well.

"And another Counter!" Darren shouted. The same attack was getting hit back and forth, getting stronger and stronger with each Counter.

"This attack is gonna be so strong I think it's gonna end the match…" Gary said.

"Keep using Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash yelled. Pikachu hit the Thunderbolt again.

"You keep using Counter!" Darren commanded. Mr Mime used Counter again.

Everyone watched it go back and forth and back and forth.

"Ugh…this is getting no where…" Ash thought. "Go closer!" He yelled. Pikachu then jumped forward, still hitting the Thunderbolt back. It kept getting closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" Darren asked confusedly.

"One more hit…" Ash murmured. Pikachu slapped the attack again. "Now Volt Tackle!" He shouted. Pikachu then took off running, covered in electricity.

"No! Use Psychic!" Darren called anxiously. It then started picking Pikachu up off the ground, when the huge Thunderbolt attack hit it full on.

"Miiiiiiiiime!" It screamed, flying back.

"No! Mr Mime!" Darren shouted, watching his Pokemon hit the floor hard.

"Mr Mime! Get up!" Darren yelled, Mr Mime tried to pick itself up. But then just collapsed. Darren cried in sorrow.

"NO! IT LOST ITS RHYTHM!!" He fell to his knees on the floor.

"Ash won!" Ameilia jumped up.

"Yes!! Awesome job, Pikachu!" Ash said, Pikachu jumping into his arms happily.

"Now how about a winning photo?" James asked, shoving a video camera in Ash's face.

"Uhh…" He mumbled. Suddenly a big net burst out of the lens. It knocked Ash to the floor.

"Oh my!" Darren shouted in surprise. Jessie then shot a net at him, and the rest of the group.

"Hahahaha!" Team Rocket laughed, jumping together in the middle.

"Let us out!" Gary yelled, struggling through the net.

"Never! We may be in a new region, but we haven't changed our master plan!" James called out.

"Now it's time…" Meowth started the motto.

"To prepare for trouble, you stupid little trolls."

"Make it double, we've regained our roles."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!'

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Chime chime!"

"Now to complete our master plan!" James said, grabbing Pikachu in the net.

"Pikachu!" It zapped, with no affect.

"Give it back!" Ash yelled.

"Go, Taichu!" Ameilia shouted, releasing a Pokemon through the net. Out came a purple mouse like Pokemon.

"What is that?" Ash asked, getting out a pokedex.

"No available data." It replied. Ash looked confused.

"Taichu, use Blizzard!" She commanded. Taichu then glowed white and started a huge blizzard inside the gym.

"Aaaaaagh!" Team Rocket screamed, before getting blasted away. Pikachu fell from the ceiling as they crashed through it.  
"Our master plan failed!" James screamed.

"All our plans fail!" Meowth shouted back.

"That's because they're all created by you two!!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"We're blasting off again!" The three yelled, disappearing in the sky.

"Taichu, get us out of these nets!" Ameilia called to the mouse, who sliced the nets with its sharp tail. Ash straight away got up and went over to Pikachu, who was hurt from falling to the ground. He picked it up.

"You ok, Pikachu?" He asked concernedly.

"Pika." Pikachu replied, smiling a bit.

"Hey, thanks Ameilia." Ash said, walking over to the group.

"You're so welcome!!" Ameilia replied, blushing bright red. Taichu then started flashing a bright aura. It turned around to see Tsubasa, who was also flashing. The two drifted closer to each other, as everyone watched in awe.

"What is that, Ameilia?" Gary asked.

"Taichu? It's my best friend. I've only ever seen one of them in my whole life." She replied.

"That's like…Tsubasa." Ruby said.

Taichu and Tsubasa then were about a meter from each other, and they put their tails together. Suddenly a bright spark filled the arena with bright coloured lights.

"Ruby, maybe my Taichu has a connection to your Tsubasa." Ameilia said. After a few moments, the lights went out. The two mice drifted onto the floor. Everyone ran over.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked. Tsubasa flew over to her.

"Excuse me!" Darren yelled. "Have you forgotten someone?!"

Everyone then turned to him. He was still under the net, and looking pretty annoyed.

A while later, it was sundown. Everyone was outside the gym.

"Well Ash, your Pikachu may not be able to dance but it sure can battle." Darren said. "I present you with this." He then handed Ash a badge, shaped like a disco ball.

"I should of known." Ash sweat dropped at the badge. "Well, still I got, a disco badge!" He then posed.

"And also these." Darren said again, handing Ash two papers. Ash took them and looked at them.

"Dance lessons?" He asked.

"Pika." Pikachu huffed in annoyance.

"Well…uh…thanks." Ash said, looking back to Darren.

"You are welcome. Now, get off of my property." He replied, slamming the door in Ash's face.

"What the hell?" Ruby asked.

Darren, on the other side of the gym door, then sighed.

"Mr Mime…that Pikachu sure showed us." He said.

"Mime…" It sighed too.

"Never fear! For we shall learn the Macarena!" He said triumphantly. Mr Mime nodded enthusiastically.

Ash and the others were still standing outside.

"Well, I guess we better get going to the next town." Gary stated.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get another badge!" Ash shouted happily.

"Ash?" Ameilia asked. Ash turned to her. "Can I…" She twiddled with her fingers, embarrassed. Everyone was looking at her.

"Can I come with you?" She asked sweetly, blushing again.

"Uhh…" Ash mumbled.

"Oh no. No. No. No. We already have enough annoying people in this group!" Ruby said, pushing Ash out of the way to face Ameilia.

"No one's annoying!" Ash said angrily.  
"Uhm…never mind, I'm sure we'll see each other again. After all, we're going for the same thing!" Ameilia said.

"Yeah, we will!" Ash nodded, with a smile.

"Chu…" Pikachu whined. Ash looked down to the Pokemon in his arms. It was obviously hurting.

"Your Pikachu…" Ameilia said. Taichu then floated over and touched it with its tail. Pikachu started glowing. Everyone watched confusedly. It removed its tail and Pikachu sat up, fully energised.

"What happened??" Ash asked.

"Oh, Taichu can heal things it's one of its special powers." Ameilia said. Everyone looked shocked.

"Well, I hope to see you real soon, Ash!" Ameilia said, nodding enthusiastically and running off. They all watched her as she disappeared.

"Well…she's certainly…nice." Ash said, sounding confused once again.

"And her Taichu has the power to heal. Wow…" Sheridan said.

"Do you have any powers like that, rat?" Ruby asked Tsubasa, who tilted its head at her.

"And so, meeting a new rival, and gaining his first Makoto Region badge, Ash begins the long journey to the Makoto League. Stay tuned to see what he and his friends run into next." The narrator said, as Ash and co. headed back to the Pokemon Centre.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

"After winning his first badge in the Makoto Region, Ash and friends finish up their stay at the Manor City Pokemon center before they get out on the road again." The narrator said.

Sheridan stepped outside into the shining sun. The air was fresh and it was a cold morning. Ignoring the foggy mist and eerie feel to the area, which Sheridan of course did, it was enjoyable.

"What a beautiful morning. The fresh breeze, the sound of the Pokemon waking up, the thought of a new day to begin a journey that will take me across the land, the silent and peaceful…"

"Aaaaagh!" Ash screamed. Sheridan jumped in shock and watched Ash run past her in a flash. Suddenly his purple aura'd Absol came soaring around the corner and followed Ash with a fierce screech.

"Someone help me!!" Ash shrieked, looking back to the Pokemon chasing him manically.

-Theme plays-

Ruby stood at the front desk of the Pokemon center.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said, handing her two Pokeballs. "Good as new."

"Huh? What are they?" Ruby asked, taking them.

"Your two Pokemon." Nurse Joy replied.

"You're giving them to me? Seriously? Poke balls and all??" Ruby asked, shocked.

"They obviously want to go with you. I figure you didn't have any Pokeballs yet so I took care of it myself. Also, since you're a trainer you'll be needing this. " Nurse Joy said, handing Ruby a pokedex with a smile.

"And what is this?" She asked.

"A pokedex, a hand held Pokemon guide. It has info on every Pokemon found." Nurse Joy explained.

"Awesome!" Ruby said, turning it on. "Wait…Tsubasa isn't on here." She stated.

"I'm afraid that Pokemon of yours has no data available…I've actually never heard of one before." The nurse said.

"Really? But…how do I know what to do with it? What are its attacks?" Ruby asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You'll just have to watch what attacks it uses and take note of them." Nurse Joy replied.

"Aw.." Ruby moaned. Then with a thud Ash collapsed onto the counter next to her.

"What the hell?" Ruby asked.

"Nurse Joy…help…" He muttered.

"Sol!!" Absol shouted, standing at the front doors of the Pokemon Center. Ash whined at the sight of it.

"Absol! Stop causing trouble!" Nurse Joy said firmly. Though it didn't listen. It jumped at Ash and slammed him onto the floor and started biting him and thrashing him around.

"Enough! Get off of him!" Nurse Joy shouted, trying to shoo it away. Ruby stood back, watching the chaos with a blank stare.

"Ruby, help us out!" Nurse Joy told her. Ruby looked to Ash.

"It's…gonna…kill…me!!" Ash cried.

"Aw, do I have to?" Ruby replied, looking back to Nurse Joy.

"Do as I say, Ruby!" The nurse sternly replied.

"Guess I'll try out my new Pokemon then." Ruby sighed. "Come on out!"

Spinarak and Tsubasa burst out of their Pokeballs and landed on the ground. Absol looked to them, growling.

"Tsubasa! Uhh…I can't remember any attacks..." Ruby stated, confused.

"Rak!" Spinarak yapped.

"Ok then, Spinarak, use string shot!" She commanded. Spinarak then spurted out a web of string that covered Absol. Nurse Joy pulled Ash away and Absol broke the net with Shadow Rush.

"Tsubasa, get it!" Ruby shouted. Tsubasa then glowed white and blasted Absol with a huge blizzard. After the fog had cleared, everyone in the center was frozen solid.

"…Whoops." Ruby muttered.

Sometime later…

"Why do the twerps get to catch so many Pokemon?" James asked.

"Why do the twerps get to eat so much food?" Jessie asked.

"Why do the twerps get to sleep in warm cosy beds?" Meowth asked aswell, the angle then zoomed out, showing Team Rocket lying on worn out sheets on the dirty ground.

"Ugh! We mustn't complain! When we get Pikachu we'll have all those luxuries plus more!" James shouted.

"…You know, if you ask me, the whole getting Pikachu thing is getting old." Jessie moaned. James and Meowth looked to her, shocked.

"But Jessie, it's our life long goal, we can't give up!" Meowth said.

"Yeah, sure we may not get lots of food or comfy beds, but we still have each other!" James added. There was a long pause of silence from all three of them, before they sighed again. Then, the moment was interrupted.

"You know, Absol is gonna be hard to control." Gary stated.

"Oh, you think?" Ash asked back, sounding sarcastic. Team Rocket looked down on the path below to see the twerps walking

"Well, for you, yeah. But if I caught a shadow Pokemon, I'd have it at my beckon call in the same hour." Gary replied, looking proud.

"No way you would. I'd be the only one who could use a shadow Pokemon without being mauled." Ruby said.

"Yeah right, you'd be the first one running away screaming." Ash said.

"I hate to remind you, but you just were running and screaming." Gary said.

"Hah, yeah." Ruby laughed.

"There was nothing funny about that." Ash snapped.

"You could train a Shadow Pokemon better than Ash, couldn't you Pikachu?" Ruby smiled at Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squeaked, sounding proud of this.

"Shut up!!" Ash yelled.

"You guys, you'd both fail at training a shadow Pokemon, so stop it." Gary said.

"I'd like to see you try!" Ash yelled to him.

"Oh well I will! Let's each catch a shadow Pokemon and whoever gets theirs obedient first wins!" Gary said.

"FINE!" Ash and Ruby replied. The three continued argueing as they kept walking.

Sheridan had been totally oblivious to the whole argument, as she was gazing at the surroundings looking happy as usual.

"Please! You gotta help me!" A girl shouted suddenly, running up to the group. She had a purple and white outfit. She looked panicky and upset.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"My…my friend was captured!" She cried.

"Oh! That's awful! By what?" Sheridan asked.

"A pack of shadow Pokemon…I…I couldn't save him…" The girl mumbled.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get him back!" Ash said reassuringly.

"Uh, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"My name is Emiline…I'm sorry to trouble you but…I really need your help…" She said pleadingly. They all nodded.

A moment later the group was at the edge of a rocky cliff. On the ground far below was a pack of shadow Pokemon circling someone.

"Oh Justin…" Emiline gasped.

"How do we get down there?" Gary asked.

"Do you have any flying Pokemon?" Emiline replied.

"Hello my dear ones" Someone said, appearing behind the group and shocking them all. It was a lady with big red hair wearing a jumpsuit.

"…Who are you, ma'am?" Sheridan asked.

"Never mind that, I hear you desire a way to the bottom of this cliff." The woman sung.

"Err…yeah?" Ash said.

"Well I have a way to fulfill your desire." The woman then brought out a little contraption and pressed a button, covering the group in a net.

"What is this?!" Gary yelled.

"It's a net, are you blind? Now prepare for trouble." The lady said. Everyone paused, waiting for the next line. After a moment, the lady yelled out to the bushes behind.

"James!! What are you doing?!"

James and Meowth then poked their heads out from behind.

"What are you doing, Jessie?" James asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing?! Our plan!!" Jessie yelled back.

"You conveniently ran off on us before we could find out what it was." Meowth said. After a moment, Jessie jumped over there, whispering.

"Whenthetwerpsaretrappedwhichtheyarenowweusethemasbaitfortheshadowpokemonbelowthecliffandcatchthepokemonandgivethemtotheboss!!" She whispered while screeching still.

"Oooh?" Meowth asked, beginning to imagine the boss with those Pokemon.

"One day the boss would wake up and want a glass of water—"

The scene was then cut short when all the Pokemon blasted the boss with a giant shadow rush attack.

"Uhh…I don't think that's gonna go well, Jessie…" Meowth sweat dropped.

"…Well then, we'll just throw the twerps to the shadow Pokemon and take Pikachu!" James said. Team Rocket then cheered with glee.

"The simple plans are always the deadliest!" Meowth snickered.

James then jumped over to the net and ripped Pikachu out and shoved it into a casket.

"Pikachu!!" Ash yelled.

"You'll never win, Team Rocket! Just let us out!" Gary shouted.

"Never!" Jessie shrieked, kicking the net over the cliff.

"Aaaaagh!" The twerps were sent flying to the ground with a huge thud. At the bottom they all cringed in pain as they began to sit up. The net had been ripped open.

"I really hope I stab them one day…" Ruby muttered angrily, looking back up to the cliff.

Team Rocket could be heard laughing still.

"Justin, are you ok?" Emiline shouted to her friend, who was sitting up against the wall of the cliff.

"Em! Get out of here!" He shouted. All the shadow Pokemon surrounded the group and snarled.

"What now?" Ash asked.

"Tsubasa, go!" Ruby said, sending out Tsubasa. It came out and faced the pack of Pokemon.

"Tsuuua!" It squeaked. The Pokemon tried to attack it but Tsubasa started an earthquake. The ground shook and everyone lost balance. The ground started cracking up and a hole was formed in the cliff wall. Above, Team Rocket was loosing balance and eventually James dropped Pikachu's casket.

"Pika!" It shouted, being released. It looked angrily at Team Rocket, who cringed in fear.

"Don't do anything too hasty Pikachu." James pleaded.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaa! CHU!" It shrieked, zapping them and sending them into the sky.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" They shouted. Pikachu tripped over itself from the shaking and fell from the cliff.

"Pikaaaa!" It screamed. Ash looked up and caught it just in time.

"Pikachu!" He said happily.

"Pikapi!" It squeaked back happily.

"You know earthquake!" Ruby said to Tsubasa.

"Em! You guys! Get in here!" Justin shouted, stepping into the cracked wall that led to a cave type thing. The group followed before the shadow Pokemon regained their balance.

"We'll be safe here…for now." Gary said.

"So how can we get out though?" Sheridan asked.

"We can't go anywhere, those Pokemon will kill anyone who goes out there again." Justin said. Everyone paused in thought.

"Go ahead Ash." Ruby said, pointing outside. Ash gave her a glare.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Emiline said, hugging Justin.

"You know nothing will ever keep me down." Justin replied.

"Hell yeah." Emiline laughed. A shadow Buneary then jumped onto Justin's shoulder from out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Look out!" Gary shouted.

"No, it's fine! Really! Buneary is mine." Justin said.

"…You caught a shadow Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah…well, me and Em both have a few of them." He replied.

"How are you still alive?!" Ash asked.

"After so much time spent with them, they aren't that big a deal." Justin said, sweat dropping.

"So…Absol will eventually trust me…?" Ash said, looking at Absol's snagball.

"Wait, how'd you get one??" Justin asked, looking shocked.

"I…well, it was an accident…" Ash mumbled.

"Are you guys part of Team Metsubou?" Emiline asked.

"No, we ran into them recently and this ball belonged to them, and I used it accidentally on one of their Absols." Ash explained.

"Oh…well, you guys wanna catch more, right?" Justin asked.

"I suppose…" Gary said.

"Then here, take these." Justin said, handing Ash a bag of snag balls.

"Where did you get all these??" Ash asked.

"Well…truth is…we use to be part of Team Metsubou." Emiline said. "Every member has these."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Besides, a few months ago these things were sold at Pokemarts. That was when Team Metsubou took over the Makoto Region. Now Makoto is trying to rebuild, and Team Metsubou hasn't done anything much for a while. Team Metsubou changes normal Pokemon into shadow Pokemon, and they need to be stopped. In the meantime, we try to get as many of those poor Pokemon off them as possible." Justin said.

"But why are there shadow Pokemon that have no trainers?" Sheridan asked.

"Well when Team Metsubou took over for that period of time, they changed most of the Pokemon throughout the Makoto region into shadow Pokemon. But they released them for being too weak." Emiline explained.

"We gotta help those Pokemon." Ash said.

"…Cool." Ruby said, taking the bag off Ash. "I'm catching one first."

"No you're not!" Gary said, snatching it off her.

"Hey, they're MINE." Ash said, taking the bag off him.

"May I catch one?" Sheridan asked sweetly. The other three looked at her with odd expressions.

"I wonder if Ameilia has any shadow Pokemon?" Ash asked, suddenly Absol released itself from it's pokeball.

"Absol!!" Ash yelled. It roared and sprung up and ran out of the cave. Ash jumped up and went after it.

"Ash wait!" Gary shouted, as everyone stepped outside the cave.

"Absol! You can't go out there!" He yelled out. It didn't listen, and the pack of Pokemon outside blasted it with a flurry of Shadow Rush attacks.

"Sooool!" It shrieked.

"No!" Ash shouted, running over to it. He knelt down to pick it up, and it slashed at him with a growl.

"Absol, I'm not gonna hurt you. You can trust me, I'm trying to make you better!" Ash told Absol, who was still growling fiercely. The other Pokemon then surrounded Ash and pelted him with Shadow Rush attacks. Ash protected Absol as he kept getting hit hard.

"Tsubasa, use that tornado attack!" Ruby shouted. Tsubasa then spun up a twister that blew all the Pokemon away from Ash. He lifted himself up in pain. Everyone ran over.

"Are you ok, Ash?" Sheridan asked.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"That tornado attack was Twister." Emiline told Ruby.

"I see." She replied, before turning back to the pack of Pokemon. They had gotten themselves together and we're heading toward the group again.

"Go, Buneary!" Justin said, as Buneary jumped forward. "Use shadow rush!"

Buneary then sent a blast at the Pokemon and sent a few flying back. The rest countered with their own shadow rush attacks.

"Look out!" Ash yelled, as everyone braced themselves.

"Tsubasa, use that ice attack!" Ruby shouted. Tsubasa glowed blue and sent out hail stones that trapped the Pokemon in their place.

"Iceish attack? That was hail." Emiline said.

"I see again." Ruby replied.

"Yeah now! Go!" Emiline shouted, sending out a pokemon. Out came a shadow Mudkip. "So I herd you leik mudkipz?" She exclaimed.

"When will you let that phrase go, Em…?" Justin sighed. Emiline sweat dropped and went back to battling.

"Water gun!" She commanded, as mudkip sent out a blast of water that caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared, only a few shadow pokemon were still standing.

"Mudkip can use normal attacks? Even if it's a shadow pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah dude. The more your train them the more normal attacks they can learn." Ruby explained. "…Even I know that, I mean, geez." She shrugged. Ash folded his arms and ignored her.

"One last attack. All together." Gary said. Everyone sent out a Pokemon and nodded.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" Gary shouted.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Tsubasa, Twister!" Ruby shouted.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" Emiline shouted.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!" Justin shouted.

"Cherubi, Solar Beam!" Sheridan shouted.

All the Pokemon then blasted the shadow pack with a full on multi-attack. It took them all out.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up." Justin said.

Later…

The sun was going down. The group was standing at the top of the cliff.

"Absol, are you ok?" Ash asked Absol, who was lying a small distance away by itself.

"Sol…" It muttered.

"You'll be ok, I'll take care of you." Ash said, smiling slightly.

"Sol...?" Absol looked up to him.

"I know it'll take a long time, but we'll get to be friends, I'm sure of it." Ash said.

"…Sol." Absol grunted, closing its eyes and lying back down.

"Now return." Ash said, returning Absol to it's ball. "Guess you're too tired to fight back…"

"Well thanks a lot for showing up, I'd still be down there if you didn't." Justin said.

"No problem." Gary replied, smiling.

"I guess we're even, with these snag balls." Ruby said, holding the bag up.

"Hey, how'd you get hold of that!?" Ash asked angrily. The two began fighting over the bag. Then Gary joined in.

"Well, I'm guessing they'll get to good use." Emiline said, then turning to Justin again. "…I'm still so glad you're ok!!" She glomped him.

"Geez, calm down! I'm not gonna be if you keep jumping on me!" Justin laughed. So did the others. Except for Ash and Ruby, who were still yelling over the bag.

"And so, after meeting up with two new friends, Ash, Ruby, Gary and Sheridan start their journey." The narrator started. Though Ash, Ruby and Gary were still heard yelling. "Well…they are starting their journey again soon. With new knowledge of shadow pokemon, they set out to catch and save as many as they can. Stay tuned!" The narrator finished. The three were still yelling, but Pikachu then shrieked and a blast of electricity was seen coming out the top of the forest. Then there was quiet.

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

"After leaving Manor City just a few days ago, Ash and friends are on the way to City

"After leaving Manor City just a few days ago, Ash and friends are on the way to Dreek Town. There lies many new things to discover, but first our heroes have stopped for a quick lunch." The narrator stated.

"So, does my cooking pass?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I guess. You don't hold a candle to Brock though." Ash said, stuffing his face.

"Thanks." Gary replied sarcastically.

"Who's Brock?" Sheridan asked.

"Someone I used to travel with. I have a photo…" Ash said, going through his backpack. "Yeah, here!" He finished, showing her a photo. In it was Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Max and Tracey standing there with big smiles.

"Oh wow! You have a lot of friends!" Sheridan said excitedly. Ruby moved closer and looked as well.

"And they all look as annoying as you! How cute!" She said, grinning.

"None of them are annoying, right Pikachu?" Ash replied. Pikachu nodded with a 'Pika!'

"So that's Brock?" Ruby asked, pointing to the photo.

"Yeah, he was a great cook." Ash replied.

"Gary, maybe if you tape your eyes together you'll be a better chef!" She told Gary. Ash fell off his seat.

"Don't make fun of my friends!!" He yelled, getting back up.

"I wasn't." She replied with a blank stare.

"Hmph." Ash grunted, putting the photo away. "Well, changing subject, I think my Absol needs to battle someone." He said, getting out Absol's pokeball.

"You really think Absol is gonna be able to battle?" Gary asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean, why wouldn't it? It's a total mental case." Ruby said.

"How else am I gonna train it?" Ash replied, in a sad tone.

"Tsuba tsuba!" Tsubasa squeaked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Tsubasa?" Ash asked.

"Tsu! Tsubasa!" It squeaked again.

"Really? You'll battle Absol?!" Ash asked, sounding excited.

"Tsu!" Tsubasa nodded.

"…What?" Ruby asked.

"Thankyou!" He said, getting up. "Come on Ruby!"

A moment later Ash and Ruby we're face to face in battle. Gary, Sheridan and Pikachu were sitting on a nearby rock.

"You suck Tsubasa." Ruby said, arms folded. Tsubasa stuck its tongue out at her.

"Ok. Come out!" Ash shouted, throwing a pokeball that released Absol.

"Absol!!" It roared.

"Tsu?" Tsubasa whined, looking like it was having second thoughts.

"What?" Ruby asked it. It turned to her with a scared face. "Don't look at me! You got yourself into this!"

Tsubasa sighed and turned back to Absol.

"Absol, you gotta listen to me ok?" Ash told it.

"Sol!" It shouted at him.

"Uhh…ok." Ash replied.

"Well, let this battle begin!" Gary shouted. The two Pokemon jumped forward.

"Tsubasa, hail!" Ruby shouted. Tsubasa flew high up and sent hailstones down to Absol.

"Sol…" It growled, watching them fall.

"Absol, dodge it!" Ash shouted. Though Absol didn't do anything. "Absol?!" He shouted again. The hail stones hit Absol full on and sent it flying back.

"Absol! I told you to listen to me!" Ash said. It got back up and ran forward.

"What are you doing now?" Ash asked. Absol then used Shadow Rush attack. It flew up at Tsubasa.

"Dodge it!" Ruby yelled, as Tsubasa flew under the blast.

"Absol, if you don't listen to me you won't have a chance!" Ash yelled. Absol glanced back at him. "Now c'mon, listen to me!" He finished. Absol watched him for a few seconds, and then turned back to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, twister!" Ruby shouted. It spun up a huge tornado and sent it flying to Absol.

"Absol, get out of the way!" Ash shouted. Absol sneered and stayed put. "Absol, NOW!" He yelled again.

"Sol!" It looked back at him, before struggling with itself to jump out of the way at the last second.

"Finally." Ash said, relieved.

"Looks like Absol is finding it hard to listen to someone." Gary said.

"Poor thing…" Sheridan said sadly.

Team Rocket then appeared in the bushes behind.

"Oh an Absol?" James asked. "Since when does the twerp have an Absol?"

"By the looks of it, it's a shadow one too…" Meowth said, rather nervously.

"Maybe we should catch some shadow Pokemon." Jessie said to herself.

"Jessie, we have enough trouble as it is." James said. "The last thing we need is an evil hooligan around trying to kill us."

"Ohh, imagine if Pikachu was a shadow Pokemon." Meowth said. The three then imagined Pikachu looking really evil and standing on a pile of twerps, laughing.

"We can only wish." James whined. A moment of silence passed.

"Well, whatever. Let's get Pikachu!" Jessie said, sounding more enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" The other two replied in the same tone.

"Absol, shadow rush!" Ash shouted. Absol cringed a bit again. "Absol!" Ash yelled again.

"It really has issues." Ruby said, watching it.

"Absol, we're not part of Team Metsubou!" Ash said. This got Absol's attention. "I took you off of them, and now you're with normal people that want to help you get better!" He finished. Absol stared at him for a while.

"So please, just listen to me, at least for this battle." Ash said.

"…Sol." It replied, slowly looking to Tsubasa.

"Now use Shadow Rush!" Ash yelled.

"S-sol….sol!!" It stuttered, before managing to get a Shadow Rush out. It hit Tsubasa and sent it back to the ground.

"Yeah! That's the way!" Ash said, sounding happier.

"Sol." Absol said, looking almost shocked.

"You ok, rat?" Ruby asked, as Tsubasa got up.

"Tsu!" It squeaked.

"Good, now use twister again!" She said.

"Basa!" It shouted, sending another twister at Absol.

"Absol, dodge!" Ash said. Absol stayed still, before looking back to him, and then back to the field again. It looked confused and was too slow. It was flung up into the twister. Ash gritted his teeth.  
"Absol! C'mon! Use shadow rush!" Ash told it. Absol opened its eyes and used shadow rush and broke itself from the tornado.

"Yeah, that was great Absol!" Ash said.

"Sol!" It smiled at him, before realizing and looking angry again. "Sol…"

"This…this actually can work…" Ash muttered to himself, looking shocked that it smiled.

"Absol!!" Absol yelled, running forward.

"Absol stay there!" Ash shouted to it.

"Tsubasa, blizzard!" Ruby shouted.

"Tsuba!" Tsubasa squeaked, sending a blizzard blowing at Absol.

"Sol!" Absol shouted, dodging the blizzard and pouncing Tsubasa to the ground. Gary and Sheridan gasped.

"Tsubasa!!" Ruby shouted, running over to it. Absol had it pinned to the floor as it tried to squirm out. Ash ran over and tried to pull Absol off it.

"Absol let it go!!" He yelled. Ruby managed to get Tsubasa out and stepped right back as Ash tried to keep a hold of Absol.

"Dude that thing needs a muzzle!" She said. Sheridan and Gary came over.

"Absol stop!" Ash said, holding Absol down as it shook around and roared. Eventually it tired out.

"That thing is more dangerous than I thought…" Gary stated.

"Sol…" Absol murmured.

"How am I gonna fix this?" Ash whined.

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"…It seems like it's done for now…" Sheridan said.

"…Yeah." Ash said, slowly letting go of it. Absol then opened one eye. Seeing it was free, it blasted Tsubasa and Ruby with a huge Shadow Rush. They were burnt to a crisp.

"Absol!!" Ash yelled angrily, pushing it back down.

Tsubasa got really angry and begin to glow brightly.

"Uh oh…" Gary said. Everyone looked nervous.

"Tsuaaaaaaaaaaa!!" It screamed, as it blasted everyone into the air with a thunder attack. Everyone was sent flying and fell into trees. Pikachu flew even further into the forest and suddenly slammed into someone's head.

"Yeow!" She yelped, as Pikachu fell to the ground. The girl looked down at what hit her.

"…Oh my god…" She muttered, looking shocked.

"Guess Tsubasa can use thunder…" Sheridan moaned, jumping down from one of the trees.

"Gary, get down." Ash said, already on the ground as well as Ruby.

"I'm…trying…" Gary replied, before falling head first onto the ground. Ash and Ruby laughed at him.

"Are you ok??" Sheridan asked, with her worried tone.

"Yeah…fine." He replied, getting up and dusting himself off.

"Where's…where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking around. "Pikachu!?" He shouted.

"Maybe it fell further in." Gary stated.

"Come on then." Ash said, walking into the forest. A while later, Ash and friends had arrived at where Pikachu was, and gasped with odd expressions. The girl was hugging it manically and saying all these things to it in a super high voice.

"Uhh…hey…" Ash murmured.

"Hmm?" The girl then noticed them. "Who are you?"

"I'm that Pikachu's trainer…" Ash said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, letting it go. Pikachu ran over to Ash, looking a bit freaked out. The girl stood up.

"I'm sorry for that, it's just that…whenever I see a Pikachu I go kinda crazy…" She explained, sounding embarrassed.

"Huh? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Why? Well…" The girl said, before going into a big pose. "I'm the number one Pikachu fan of the entire Pokemon world!!" She shouted proudly, suddenly in a Pikachu costume.

"Pikachu fan?" Sheridan asked, as everyone looked completely shocked again.

"Yeah! The biggest one! Look at all the Pika stuff I have!" She then showed all her things lined up on the ground. There were bags, towels, clothes, toys, cutlery, plates, posters and heaps more.

"What…the…hell…" Ruby muttered.

"You…really love Pikachus." Ash smiled, looking completely nervous.

"Totally! I ADORE them! They're so cute with their yellow fur and red cheeks and adorable little face and tail and ears and nose and paws" The girl went on with starry eyes. Ruby looked to Pikachu.

"…Doesn't look that cute to me." She said bluntly. Pikachu bit her on the nose.

"Ow!" She yapped. "Why you--" She looked like she was about to strangle it, when it was snatched from Ash's shoulder by a big hand.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"I wasn't done with that!" Ruby yelled as well.

"What's happening?" The girl asked.

Team Rocket could be heard laughing.

"Prepare for trouble, this is what's happening."

"Make it double, we're Pika-napping!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight then once again fight!"

"Meowth that's' right!" Team Rocket finished with a pose.

"Gimme back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Keep dreaming twerp!" Meowth replied, as Team Rocket started escaping in their balloon.

"How dare you steal a Pikachu!" The girl shouted angrily.

"Go Spinarak!" Ruby shouted. "Use spider web!"

Spinarak then spun up a web that caught Team Rocket's balloon.

"Now go get em!" She pointed to the balloon. Spinarak then started climbing up the web to the balloon. It eventually got there and jumped onto the top of the balloon.

"James! Get it off! I hate spiders!" Jessie squealed.

"So do I! This is your job Meowth!" James whined, grabbing Meowth and throwing him up there. Unfortunately, Meowth was thrown straight into the web behind and got stuck.

"Hey! Get me off of here!!" Meowth yelled, squirming.

"Meowth, stop acting like a trapped fly! Stop that spider!" Jessie yelled.

"Spinarak, jump down!" Ruby shouted. Spinarak then jumped onto Jessie's head, making her freak out.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!" She shrieked, running around the balloon manically. James ducted in the middle of the balloon, covering his head.

"Don't swing it on me!" He cried.

In her crazy run, she slipped over the edge of the balloon and crashed into Pikachu and broke it free. Pikachu came soaring through the air. Jessie got caught on the web like Meowth was. Spinarak jumped off her head and down to the group.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, catching it. "You ok, buddy?"

"Pika pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Now Tsubasa, use thunder!" Ruby said, as Tsubasa drew lightning bolts from the sky. "Now spin it over there with Twister!" She finished. Tsubasa sent a tornado right through the bolts and sent them over to the balloon, causing a huge explosion.

"That was constructive battling! No fair!" James yelled angrily, as Team Rocket flew through the air.

"Why, because you're too stupid to do stuff like that?" Meowth asked.

"What?!" James shouted back.

"Stop complaining, we're spider free! What more could you want?" Jessie sung happily.

"I can think of one thing…" James said.

"Not to be blasting off again!!" They all shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

"When will they give up?" Gary asked.

"They've stuck around for years. They never will." Ash said disappointedly.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu added with a sigh.

"Hey, are you a co-ordinator?" The girl asked Ruby.

"What? No." Ruby replied.

"Uh…who are you anyway?" Ash asked the girl.

"Huh? Oh yeah I haven't introduced myself! I'm Erica, Pika fan number 1!!" She said, posing with her Pikachu costume suddenly appearing again.

"I'm Gary, hi!" Gary said.

"My name is Sheridan!" Sheridan said as well.

"And I, well, I am known as Ruby." Ruby said, rather poetically.

"And i'm Ash." Ash said. "And this is—" He looked to Pikachu, but got interrupted.

"You don't have to introduce me to this cute little fuzz ball! I know exactly what you are!" Erica squeaked, grabbing Pikachu and hugging it tightly again.

"Uhh…" Ash mumbled, worried about Pikachu. Erica began talking to it in a super high cute voice again. All the others watched her, confused.

"…She really likes Pikachus." Ruby said.

"Wow, you're SO observant." Ash replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Ruby snapped back.

Later, the group was sitting in an open clearing at a park table.

"Erica…" Ruby said. "Why did you think I did contests?"

"Yeah, why? She's the least bit elegant or graceful or anything." Gary said.

"Again, whatever." Ruby snapped.

"Well, I just thought that when I saw your combination attack. I think I'd work well in a contest." Erica explained, while petting Pikachu.

"Hey yeah." Ash said, looking to Ruby. "What are you planning to do anyway?"

"…Nothing?" Ruby replied.

"You have to do something." Ash said.

"Well, I think traveling is enough for me." Ruby replied again, shrugging it off.

"…Right…" Ash said hesitantly, then turning to Sheridan. "You gotta tell us what you're gonna do too."

"Oh, me? I'm not sure…" Sheridan said, beginning to think to herself.

"Maybe you should do contests, Sheri. You're super nice and graceful." Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby!" Sheridan replied, smiling.

"…That…wasn't exactly a compliment." Ruby replied.

"So how do you do these contests?" Sheridan asked.

"You and one of your Pokemon have to make an appeal to the three judges first, and then if you get to the second round, you battle your way to winning a ribbon!" Ash said, looking enthusiastic.

"Oh, that actually sounds quite fun! I heard about contest in Windred Mountain, maybe I should enter it. I'm sure Cherubi would have fun." Sheridan stated, looking excited.

"Better than a crappy gym battle." Ruby said.

"Don't even start." Ash said aggressively.

"It's always been my dream to go into a contest and win with a Pikachu." Erica said.

"Then why don't you?" Gary said.

"Well…" Erica replied, starting to look sad. "I don't have a Pikachu…"

Everyone looked shocked.

"How can you call yourself the number 1 Pikachu fan if you don't even have one?" Gary asked, confused.

"Yeah I'd imagine the number 1 fan to have a whole army of them." Ash said. Everyone then imagined an army of hundreds of Pikachus marching.

"Weird…" Ruby said, as she and the others looked confused at the thought.

"But there IS a wild Pikachu around here." Erica said.

"Really? Where?" Sheridan asked.

"Right near here. In this area. But it's a shadow Pikachu so…I've had trouble trying to catch it…" Erica explained.

"We'll help ya catch it!!" Ash said, getting up.

"Again with the sudden help…" Ruby muttered to herself.

"Well unlike you I'm a nice person." Ash said to her.

"Unlike me you're a dumb person." Ruby replied.

"Shut up!!" Ash yelled.

"Guys, back to subject…" Gary said.

"…Right. Let's go find that Pikachu." Ash said.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket's balloon has crashed nearby. The three were sitting by it. Jessie was pounding her fists against the ground.

"Why?! Why?! We must we always loose!?" She screamed.

"Those twerps must cheat! It's the only answer!" James replied.

"It's not fair!! We are the ones that are suppose to cheat!!" Jessie whined.

"Now I really wish Pikachu was a shadow Pokemon! It would cause them trouble!" James stated angrily.

"What those twerps deserve is a kick in the –" Meowth said, also angry. He was then cut off by a familiar cry.

"Pikachu…" It said. Team Rocket looked up to see a Pikachu hiding in the bushes.

"Pikachu…?" James whispered.

"What's it doing here?" Meowth asked.

"Pika!!" Pikachu yelled, jumping out of the bushes viciously, revealing the smoky aura around its body. Team Rocket cringed.

"A wild shadow Pikachu?" Jessie cried.

"Well James you got your wish, it's a shadow Pikachu!" Meowth said anxiously.

"I wanted it for the twerps not us!" James squealed.

"I'm sensing another blast off…" Jessie whispered.

"Pikachu!!" Pikachu shouted, blasting them into the sky with a Shadow Rush attack.

"No fair not again!!" They shouted, disappearing.

"Pika." Pikachu huffed, nodding to itself.

"Pikachu? Are you around here?" Ash yelled out. The group was walking around the woods.

"Pikachu??" He yelled again.

"Why would it answer you? Your voice is like a billion cheese graters being scratched on a sandpaper chalk board…" Ruby sighed.

"Do you think up ways to insult me through the night or what?" Ash asked, folding his arms.

"Nope. All in the moment." Ruby said, cheerfully pointing to her head. Ash glared.

"Oh don't take everything so seriously. I don't mean it." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"…Well, you are annoying. I'm truthful about that." She said.

"I am not!!" He shouted, suddenly Absol's pokeball fell onto the floor and opened.

"Absol—" Ash said, being cut off.

"Sol!!" It yelled, using Shadow Rush.

"Agh!!" Ash shrieked, jumping out of the way. By doing this Ruby got hit. She was burnt to a crisp again.

"…Well, seems your day for Shadow Rushes doesn't it." Ash told her, smiling.

"Mmmph…ugh." She rubbed her face.

"Hey look!" Gary said, pointing to a white mess in the middle of the woods. They all ran over to it.

"Its Team Rocket's balloon…" Ash stated.

"So where are they?" Ruby asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked, it's ears popping up.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and started sparking at the bushes. Everyone watched closely. The shadow Pikachu suddenly jumped out.

"It's the Pikachu!!" Erica shouted.

"Pika pika!" It growled.

"Well, try your best Erica!" Ash said. She nodded and stepped forward.

"Pikachu…prepare to be caught." She said to herself. The Pikachu then jumped for her, about to attack.

"Go, Skitty!" She shouted, throwing a pokeball out that released a Skitty. It wagged it's tail around and grinned.

"Hey a kitty." Ruby laughed, getting out her Pokedex. It analyzed it.

"Skitty. The cat Pokemon. Skitty can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in circles, chasing it's own tail." It beeped.

"That's so adorable!" Sheridan squeaked.

"Skitty use tackle!" Erica shouted, Skitty jumped at Pikachu hit it head on. Pikachu was sent flying back. Though it got up and sent a Shadow Rush at Skitty.

"Skitty! Hurry and dodge!!" Erica called out; Skitty jumped quickly and dodged it.

"Wow that's fast." Gary said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, sending another blast in the same second, hitting Skitty.

"Skitty!" Erica cried as it fell.

"Nya…" It moaned.

"This is always where it goes wrong…" Erica sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sheridan asked.

"When Skitty dodges, Pikachu always follows up with another attack too fast…" She explained.

"Then you gotta find a way to get Pikachu to slow down…" Ash said.

"I know…slow…" She thought to herself.

"Pika!" The Pikachu yapped, jumped right at Skitty's face.

"Look out!" Erica yelled. But Skitty got hit to fast and was thrown back again.

"No…" She whispered. Skitty tried to get up. Pikachu growled angrily.

"Come on Erica! Tire it out!" Ruby said.

"Tire? Tire…Wait, I know what to do!!" Erica realized something.

"Pika!" Pikachu yapped, about to strike again.

"Skitty, I know you haven't perfected this move, but it's our only hope!" Erica told Skitty, who nodded. "Now Skitty, sing!"

Skitty then started singing a lullaby.

"That will work perfectly!" Gary said.

"Nyaaanyaaa" Skitty sung. Pikachu was trapped and started getting drowsy.

"Cha…" It whined, falling over asleep.

"You got it down, Erica! Now's your chance!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"…I've been waiting a long time for this moment…" She said, getting out a pokeball. Pikachu was still lying there dazed.

"Pokeball go!" She said, throwing it. It covered Pikachu in a red light. It went inside and started shaking. A few intense moments went by, then it stopped. Everyone smiled.

"YES! I got my Pikachu!!" Erica squealed, making a pose with the pokeball.

"Congratulations Erica!" Ash said.

"Yeah you did well!" Gary added.

"I clap you." Ruby grinned, clapping.

Later…

"Come out Pikachu." Erica said. Out came Pikachu, who looked annoyed.

"It'll take a while but I'm sure it'll become a great friend." Sheridan said.

"Yeah!" Erica nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Now I can finally call myself the official Pikachu Fan number 1!" She said, hugging the Pikachu tightly. Unfortunately, it didn't exactly like that. It zapped her to a crisp.

"Ugh…" She moaned.

"Pikachu." Ash's Pikachu said, jumping off his shoulder. It walked over to the other one and talked to it.

"Pika pika, Pikachu pi pika." It said. The other Pikachu watched it silently.

"What's your Pikachu doing?" Erica asked.

"I think it's…telling it you're a good person that can be trusted…" Ash said.

Pikachu stopped talking and waited for a response. The other Pikachu thought to itself for a minute.

"PIKA!" It replied suddenly, using Shadow Rush. Everyone jumped out of the way, leaving Ruby at the end, getting burnt to a crisp again. She fell to the floor.

"Do I really deserve this?" She whined.

"Well…yeah." Ash said, smiling again.

A few minutes later everyone went on their way.

"Goodbye you guys!" Erica said. "Hope to see you again!"

"Bye!" Ash replied.

"Have fun with Pikachu!" Gary added, as everyone waved.

"So where is the next town?" Ash asked the group.

"Dreek Town should be up ahead somewhere. I think there's a gym there too." Sheridan replied.

"Awesome! I can go for my next badge!" Ash said excitedly.

"Hopefully the gym leader won't be a total freak at this place. Like that dance dude." Ruby said.

"Pika pika." Pikachu nodded, remembering it's attempt at the macarena.

"And so, after meeting a new trainer and a new shadow Pokemon, our heroes make their way to Dreek Town, where a new badge, new people and new adventures are sure to be." The narrator finished off.


	7. Chapter 7

It was pouring with rain as Ash and co

It was pouring with rain as Ash and co. made their way to the Dreek Town entrance. It was nighttime and they were trying to cover themselves from getting soaked, (and failing), they ran past the town sign and headed for shelter.

"Man, it's really coming down." Ash said, finally finding shelter.

"We gotta find the Pokemon Center. It'll be warm there." Gary said.

"But there might not be one…Dreek Town has been like…hardly populated for ages." Sheridan said.

"Yeah, and the only people left are…" Ruby began, before getting cut off. Some random turned up beside them.

"Children" She shouted, making them scream in shock and bunch together.

"Who are you?!" Gary yelled.

"Would you like me to read your fortune and tell you your future?" The person asked. She was wearing a long black cloak that covered her face, and held a bunch of beads and charms and stuff.

"Why would we need that…?" Ash asked.

"Well without knowing your future you wouldn't know what you are going to do next." The person said.

"I know what I'm doing next…!" Ruby said, running away.

"Wait up!" Ash yelled, following. Gary and Sheridan looked back to the mysterious person.

"Just give me your hand and I'll do my magic." The woman said, holding her hand out and snickering.

Gary and Sheridan cringed and in a flash they were running aswell.

"Wait for us!!" They shouted.

-Theme plays-

Some time later, they had found another sheltered spot, though they were all shivering.

"Oh god…oh crap…We gotta be careful…" Ruby panted.

"I hope we don't run into her again…" Ash said.

"Chaaa…" Pikachu whined.

"She was s-s-scary…" Sheridan whimpered.

"Hey, looks like there's a door here…" Gary said, looking behind. They all turned and saw a rusty old door.

"Maybe it's warmer in there…" Sheridan said. Ash tried to open it but it was jammed tight.

"It…won't budge…" He said, struggling.

"Oh move over Ash. Leave this to a real man." Gary said, pushing him out of the way and pushing on the door.

"…Real man? …He thinks he's so great…stupid know it all…" Ash mumbled to himself, looking really irritated.

"Ash, if your gonna mumble insults then try actually whispering." Gary said, still pushing the door. Ash paused and then stepped back in a huff. The door still wouldn't budge though.

"Ha. Some real man." Ash smirked.

"I got it looser than you did." Gary frowned.

"It's not loose at all! Otherwise we'd get it open!" Ash snapped.

"Shh." Gary said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Shh!" Gary replied.

"Don't shush—" Ash yapped.

"Shh!!" Gary interrupted him.

"Gary don't--!" Ash yelled.

"Shh!!" Gary cut him off again. Ash gritted his teeth and stopped talking.

"May I…" Sheridan said out of nowhere, going to the door. With one push she got it open. Everyone was shocked.

"Wait…so…Sheridan's a real man?" Ruby asked. Ash and Gary sweat dropped.

Team Rocket had followed Ash and the others into Dreek Town and was trying to find shelter as well. They eventually got to the spot Ash and co. first stopped at.

"I need an umbrella…" James whined, ringing the water out of his hair. "And a hairdryer…"

"Why do the twerps go to such horrible places..." Jessie said, shaking fiercely like a dog. This made her hair all bushy and crazy. Meowth and James freaked at her hair.

"Afro!" Meowth cried.

"What?" Jessie asked, clueless to it. Looking up, Jessie screamed. The sound went through the whole town.

"This is the twerps fault!!" She yelled in rage.

"Calm down, you'll make it worse!" James cried.

"Children" The creepy woman appeared out of nowhere. Like Ash and co., Team Rocket screamed and bunched together.

"A creepy old lady!!" James screamed.

"Shut your yap! She might put a curse on us!!" Meowth shrieked.

"Would you like me to read your fortune and tell you your future?" She asked once again.

"W-what?" Jessie asked.

"Give me your hand." The woman snickered, holding her hand out. Team Rocket glanced at the hand and the woman over and over again until they made a decision.

"RUN!!" They screamed, running off.

"…Lara!" A girl's voice called out. The creepy old lady turned to see a girl standing behind her.

"Are you scaring people again?" She asked.

"My child, I am but just offering my magic" She replied.

"There's no such thing as magic. You make these things up. What's the point of making things up, Lara? They aren't real." The girl asked.

"Miranda. You must have faith." The woman replied.

"Faith is nothing. Life is just a crushing defeat one after another. When you think you're finally gonna get a break, you get slammed back down. What's the point of life? There's no point in mine. I have nothing. Nothing to strive for, nothing to care for, nothing." Miranda said. Lara blinked a few times, looking a bit confused.

"…Lighten up." She said, disappearing into the darkness.

Meanwhile…

"It IS warmer in here!" Ash said happily, sitting down on a dusty floor. The group was in some dark hallway.

"What do you think this place is?" Gary asked.

"No clue..." Ruby said, observing the place. She pushed on one of the walls and it collapsed.

"…Something crappy, no doubt." Ruby added.

"What is that?" Ash asked, pointing at a dusty poster on the wall. Everyone looked at it.

"The fortune teller." Gary read out. "She comes out in the night time and asks people if they want their fortune read…and after she reads it…she eats them?!" He shrieked.

"What the hell?! You can't be serious!" Ruby said.

"It says it right there!" Gary said, pointing to the poster.

"Do you hear something?" Sheridan asked. Everyone was silent and listened. There was a faint sound getting louder and louder. They all turned to one direction and saw something coming.

"Oh no, is it that weird fortune teller?!" Ash shrieked.

"She's gonna eat us!!" Ruby cried.

Getting closer, the thing coming turned out to be Team Rocket. They had their eyes closed and were running full blast.

"W-wait! Stop!!" Gary shouted. Team Rocket then smashed into the gang and they all fell onto the floor.

"Oww…" Sheridan moaned.

"Team Rocket!!" Ash said aggressively.

"…Hi." Ruby said.

"The twerps!" James cried.

"What are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"We're here for Pikachu of course, now prepare for trouble." Jessie said, standing up.

"That's right, so make it double." James added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime-mime!"

"Stay away from Pikachu!" Ash said, holding Pikachu tightly.

"Oh we'll catch Pikachu alright." James snickered. Jessie then glanced to the poster.

"That looks like…" She mumbled. "Agh!"

"What is it?" James asked.

"It's that woman!" Jessie shrieked, pointing to the poster.

"You mean you saw this woman too?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, outside." Meowth said.

"We ran into her as well." Sheridan said.

"Did you get your fortune read?!" Ruby asked.

"No, we ran away…" James said.

"Apparently if she reads your fortune she'll eat you." Ash said. Team Rocket freaked out.

"What do we do?! She's gonna follow us!!" James cried.

"Wait a minute!! So she's coming?!" Ash shrieked.

"Yes! She's coming to get us with her curses!!" Meowth cried.

"Then get away from us!" Ruby said, as all the twerps stepped back.

"You can't leave us! We're scared! And cold!!" Jessie yelled.

"Children" The woman appeared. Everyone screamed. "Time for your fortune."

"Leave us alone!!" James yelled.

"She's gonna hex us!!" Meowth cried. Lara held her hand out and reached for them. They all braced themselves. She put her hand on Meowth's shoulder.

"Meowth is touched!! He's a goner! Run!!" James shouted, as everyone ran off.

"Guys! Waiiiiit!" Meowth yelped. He turned to the woman and shivered.

"Now…" She got out a charm. "Let's begin…"

"Lara!" Miranda called out.

"Not another one!" Meowth cried, as he and Lara looked to Miranda.

"Don't terrorize a kitty." She said, picking up Meowth.

"I'm not terrorizing anything." Lara replied.

"Please help me." Meowth whispered to Miranda.

"See? it's asking for help. Like any other person that needs help in this world…but never gets it. They wait and wait. But they never find any sort of home. They are left lingering in today's society, alone and wondering who they are…wondering what their purpose is…wondering why they can't find a sort of happiness…" Miranda went on. Suddenly Meowth had disappeared. He was running away, freaking out.

"I gotta get away from these weirdoes!!" He shrieked.

Back with the big group…

"Oh Meowth, you were too fuzzy for this world…" James whimpered. They had all sat down, tired from running.

"She's gonna come back you know." Ash said. "For us."

"We gotta get out of this town…" Gary said.

"…This place is all dark and big and stuff though. How will we find our way out?" Ruby asked, looking at both directions of the hallway.

"We keep going that way. There's gotta be an exit somewhere." Ash said, pointing down one way.

"What if she gets to us first…?" James asked.

"Then…we pray." Ruby said, setting a really dramatic mood. Everyone looked concerned.

Back with Meowth…

"I can't believe they just left me back there." He said, looking annoyed. "Ungrateful idiots…"

Then he saw some light in the distance. After staring for a moment, he made his way to it. It was coming from under a door.

"Hmm…let's see here…" He said, grabbing onto the doorknob and opening the door. He gasped with joy at what he saw. It was a room full of popcorn and little bags of chips and stuff.

"Is this a dream?! I'm finally getting what I deserve!!" Meowth cried in happiness, jumping into the pile of food and chowing down.

"Did you hear that?!" Gary whispered. The group was walking again, and spun around looking the other way.

"I think she's close…" Jessie said.

"Children" Lara said, once again appearing.

"Stay away from us!" James yelled.

"Don't be scared of her." Miranda also appeared. Everyone looked at her. "She means no harm."

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Miranda. Just another lonely soul wandering this land in search for answers…" Miranda replied.

"She's crazy too." Ruby whispered really loudly to the group.

"I'm not crazy." Miranda replied. Ruby looked shocked that she heard.

"Try actually whispering." Gary told Ruby with a diminutive look.

"Hmph." Ruby huffed.

"Now what does a bunch of children like you want from our town?" Lara asked.

"They aren't children." Ruby pointed to Team Rocket. "They're old people. Eat them!!"

"How dare you!?" Jessie shouted, trying to attack Ruby but being held back by James and Meowth.

"W-We're here…well we h-heard there's a Gym here…" Ash stuttered.

"Why yes. And you are looking for a battle my child?" Lara asked.

"…Y-Yeah." Ash replied.

"I will be happy to accept. We shall battle at midnight, outside." Lara said.

"Midnight?" Sheridan asked.

"W-Wait!! You're the leader?!" Ash asked, looking shocked.

"Yes. I am Lara, leader of the Dreek Town gym." Lara replied. Now everyone looked shocked.

"You better be careful Ash, if you loose she might eat you." Ruby whispered to Ash, which made him shiver.

Later, at midnight, Lara lead them all to an area behind the Inn. On the ground were the standard battlefield lines.

"Well child, are you ready?" Lara asked, standing in one corner.

"Um, my name is Ash ma'am." Ash replied.

"Why do they have to battle at midnight? I'm tired…" Ruby whined.

"Gym leader rules. However strange they are…" Gary replied.

"We will have a two on two battle. No time limit." Lara said, ignoring him.

"Two on two?" Ash asked, looking surprised. He then thought to himself.

_Oh no…that means I'm gonna have to use Absol. But is it gonna listen to me…?_

"Problem, young one?" Lara asked.

"…N-no. Let's start." Ash said.

"Very well. Come out, Golbat!" Lara said, holding out a pokeball releasing Golbat.

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash said, Pikachu jumping onto the field.

Gary, Ruby, Sheridan, Miranda as well as Team Rocket stood at the sidelines watching.

"About to begin his second gym battle in the Makoto Region, does Ash have what it takes to defeat Lara? To compete in the Makoto League this badge is a must. As all his friends, and foes, watch from the sidelines, the Dreek Town gym battle is about to begin. Stay tuned!" The narrator said, as close ups of every one flashed on screen. As well as Meowth, who was sleeping in the room he stumbled upon.


	8. Chapter 8

"About to start his second gym battle, Ash, along with Pikachu, face off against Lara and her Golbat

"About to start his second gym battle, Ash, along with Pikachu, face off against Lara and her Golbat. Midnight in Dreek Town, not the most uplifting way to battle. But a win is a win, and Ash must win to compete in the Makoto League. So all focus is on this battle.

Though, on the other side of town…" The narrator said, as Ameilia seemed to be dragging herself across the Dreek Town entrance.

"Uh…I'm…so…tired…." She whined, tripping over herself. Getting herself to her knees, she brushed herself off.

"Clumsy girl…" She told herself in annoyance, before looking up. The Dreek Town sign sat in front of her. A bit of energy arose in her.

"Finally, I can win my second badge!" She said, determined. Then she sighed and drooped her head. "After a million hours rest…"

-Theme plays-

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash began the battle. Pikachu jumped up and sent a bunch of bolts at Golbat.

"Dodge and use supersonic." Lara called out. Gobat flew above the electricity and unleashed a bunch of harsh rays at Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu, get out of the way!" Ash shouted, Pikachu jumped to the side just in time, as the Supersonic attack cracked up the rocky ground.

"Golbat looks..." Sheridan mumbled In awe.

"Creepy." Gary finished.

"Like Pokemon like trainer." Ruby replied, getting out her pokedex.

"Golbat, the bat Pokemon. Using its sharp fangs, Golbat can drain 48 cubic inches of blood per bite." The pokedex scanned.

"So it's a vampire?" Sheridan asked, looking interested.

"Awesome! I love vampires!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Pikachu better look out." James stated. Team Rocket then paused and jumped together a distance away.

"Why are we still even standing here? We need to catch Pikachu!" Jessie said.

"Never fear, for I have a plan…" James said, starting to whisper. Jessie responded in an "ooh" and a snicker.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash called. Pikachu started running for Golbat, gaining lots of speed at every second.

"Bite it, Golbat!" Lara said. Golbat waited for Pikachu to come up close and then closed in on it.

"Wha-where'd it go?" Ash asked. Pikachu couldn't be seen anywhere. Golbat swallowed with a content face.

"…Did Golbat just eat Pikachu?" Sheridan asked.

"And she's gonna eat us!!" Gary cried.

"It's all true!" Ruby joined in the cry, the two whining.

"Leach life!" Lara said. Golbat then spat Pikachu out onto the floor. It had bite marks all over it. Pikachu's energy started getting drained and sucked into Golbat.

"Chaaa…" It whined weakly.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled in worry. After the draining finished, it pulled itself up and sneered.

"Don't worry, Pikachu! Just give it a volt tackle!" Ash shouted. Pikachu sprinted, covering itself in electricity.

"Golbat, wing attack, my child." Lara called. Golbat's wings glowed a bright white and it swooped down at Pikachu. The two attacks clashed and caused a big explosion.

"Haze." Lara called out. Golbat then covered the battlefield in a thick smoke.

"Pi…pika!" Pikachu looked around, bewildered.

"Now we can't see anything…" Ash said, gritting his teeth. Everyone on the sidelines couldn't see either.

"Well this is a great view." Ruby scoffed.

"Hey, you guys are here!" Ameilia squeaked, appearing out of nowhere. Everyone jumped in shock.

"Y-you!" Gary stated with a surprised face.

"Uh…Is…Is Ash here too?" Ameilia asked, looking for him in the group.

"He's out there battling the gym leader." Gary said, pointing out into the haze.

"Aw, I wanted to get my badge now…" She whined.

"At midnight?" Sheridan asked.

"It's midnight?! Whoa, no wonder I'm tired…" Ameilia said, shocked.

"Hey...uh…what's your name again?" Ruby whispered.

"…Ameilia?" She replied.

"Ameilia?" Ruby asked, confused at the name, then shaking her head. "Well…the gym leader is crazy." Ruby went on.

"What?" She asked.

"We saw on this poster that she reads people's fortunes." Sheridan said.

"That sounds pretty fun." Ameilia said with a small smile.

"No, then after that she eats you!" Gary finished.

"What?!" Ameilia shrieked. "What are you talking about?!"

"That lady! She's crazy, you hear?" Ruby said, pointing into the haze.

"Yeah well, who isn't a little crazy? You have to loose yourself a bit, to survive this cruel world. Sometimes I find that the only way to keep going is to imagine things. Though, the suffering you feel after you come back down to Earth, it's hardly worth the short time of happiness. Better to just stay at the lowest point, so even the slightest good thing will appear better than it actually is…" Miranda said. Everyone stared at her, confused.

"Oh…kay…" Ameilia muttered, turning to the rest. "…Is she crazy too?" She whispered.

"Hey, where'd Team Rocket go?" Sheridan asked. A big laugh could be heard as Ash shrieked. Team Rocket had netted Pikachu.

"Let it out, Team Rocket!" He shouted. "It's not yours!"

"Whenever have we cared about what's ours?" James asked.

"Pikachu needs to spend time with others, you know!" Jessie said.

"Yeah twerp! You should learn to share!" James laughed, pressing a button that inflated the big Meowth balloon behind the bushes nearby. The three jumped in and laughed as it began to lift off the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"You'll never get it back. That's what life does. It gives you something good, then takes it away in a split second." Miranda said.

"We always get it back." Gary replied blankly.

"Oh…well, is it really worth it? One Pokemon can only do so--" Miranda started up again.

"You're getting on my nerves…" Ruby cut her off before she could say any more.

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm gonna save you!" Ash shouted, running up to the balloon and grabbing the bottom.

"Twerp alert!" James said anxiously.

"Team Rocket…I'm tired of this…" Ash muttered, climbing into the balloon carriage. "Yeow!" He yapped, falling in on his head.

"Hey! No twerps are allowed in here!" Jessie said angrily.

"No Pikachus either." Ash said, trying to pull Pikachu out of James' hands. The two put up a struggle and Jessie joined in on James' side.

"What on earth is happening up there?" Lara asked.

"Those freaks are trying to steal Pikachu." Ruby said, pointing to the balloon.

"We're not freaks! Away with you!" Jessie yelled.

"Away with YOU, you're the unwanted people here!" Ameilia replied.

"Yeah, stay out of our way from now on!" Gary added.

"Silence! We will not be yelled at by a bunch of twerps!" James shouted.

"We won't be yelled at by a bunch of freaks." Ruby said.

"WE'RE NOT FREAKS!" Team Rocket screamed.

"Gotcha!" Ash said, snatching Pikachu while they yelled. He jumped out of the balloon with no question, until he hit the ground with a big thud. "Oww…" He whined.

"Give that Pikachu back!" James cried.

"It's mine!" Ash yelled.  
"We claimed it!" Team Rocket replied.

"Go claim a Magikarp!" Ruby said.

"Hey! I once had a Magikarp, I will not hear a word against it!" James yelled in rage.

"Doesn't surprise me. Idiot Pokemon for idiot people." Ruby shrugged.

"WHY YOU—" James shrieked.

"Children…I'm confused…" Lara said.

'Gol…" Golbat said, also confused.

Team Rocket jumped back to the ground.

"Look twerps, just give up! You don't stand a chance!" Jessie said.

"Time for a shot!" James said, getting out a bazooka type thing.

"Eh?" Everyone questioned, even Jessie.

"…This was my big plan, remember…?" James whispered to them. They were both suddenly enlightened.  
"Blast off!" James yelled, firing at the big group of twerps. It caused a huge explosion and sent them flying.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!" They screamed, smashing into the building they had walked around in and collapsing the roof.

"Bulls eye!" Jessie said happily.

"Finally some revenge!" James said.

"Your best idea yet James!" Jessie said endearingly. James nodded proudly.

"You will be punished for your actions." Lara said.

"Our actions? She's the one that ate Meowth…" Jessie whispered to James.

"I ate Meowth?" Lara asked, sounding creepier than ever. Team Rocket was freaked.

"She heard us?!" James squealed.

"Super hearing from eating so many people!" James squealed back.

"Now Golbat, use hyper beam!" Lara called, as Golbat sucked in energy.

"N-no! Stop!" Jessie cried.

"This is gonna hurt…" James whined.

"What happened to our great plan?!" Jessie yapped.

"GOL!" Golbat yelled, blasting them into the sky with hyper beam.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!" They shrieked.

"Hey, at least she didn't get to eat us!" Jessie stated. James suddenly looked happy. Then they disappeared. Lara looked to the broken building.

"Let's go find them, Golbat." She said, Golbat nodding.

Ash and co. was getting themselves up from the long drop. They had landed on a bunch of seats.

"That was weird…" Gary mumbled.

"Team Rocket don't usually hurt us directly like that." Ash stated, looking confused.

"And we broke the roof…" Ameilia said worriedly.

"Well...this isn't our fault. And by that I mean it's all Ash's fault." Ruby said, pointing at Ash.

"Shut up, Ruby!" Ash yapped. "It's not my fault!"

"Yeah, Ash is a good person!" Ameilia said defensively.

"Thank you." Ash said, nodding. Ameilia blushed and nodded happily.

"Fine…if it isn't Ash's then I guess its Sheri's fault." Ruby said, turning to Sheridan.

"I-It's my fault? Really?" Sheridan asked innocently.

"No it's not! Ruby's just being a pest, ignore her!" Ash told her.

"Don't call me a pest, dumbass." Ruby said.

"Then don't call me a dumbass!" Ash yelled.

"But it fits you so well." Ruby smiled.

"True." Gary added. Ash scowled.

"Come now everyone, there's nothing to fight about. Be happy!" Sheridan squeaked, with a big smile. Though that only made everyone more irritated. Suddenly a huge screen lit up in front of them. It was playing an old looking horror movie.

"What…what's going on?" Ameilia asked.

"It's like a movie screen…" Gary said.

"Hold on…this place is…a movie theatre?" Ash asked, looking around at the many seats in the room.

"This is the creepiest theatre I've ever seen…" Ameilia said.

"Horror movies are cool though." Ruby said, pointing at the big screen.

Suddenly the big doors at the back began to open. Everyone stood up cautiously and watched them open. Meowth appeared holding buckets of popcorn.

"What's in this room…" He muttered.

"It's Meowth!!" Ash shouted.

"It didn't get eaten?!" Gary asked.

"Maybe it's a ghost…!" Ruby said.

"What?! I'm not a ghost!" Meowth yapped angrily. "What are you twerps doing in here?!"

"We fell through the ceiling." Ameilia said, pointing up.

"Where's Jessie? And James?" Meowth asked, looking around for them.

"They were sent blasting off." Ash said.

"Just like you're about to be." Ruby finished. Meowth stepped back nervously.

"Hey…uh…come on, I ain't causing you any trouble!" It stuttered.

"Where'd you get that food?" Gary asked.

"I didn't steal it! I mean…w-what food?" Meowth said, trying to hide it behind his back, turning around to run out the door and running straight into Lara.

"Ahh! Don't eat me!" Meowth shrieked, dropping it all.

"Why is that phrase being used so much?" Lara asked.

"Twerps! Help!" Meowth cried, turning to them.

"Thunderbolt." Ash told Pikachu, who started sparking. Meowth freaked and turned back to Lara. Getting scared of her again he turned to the twerps. Then to Lara, then the twerps, then back and forth and back and forth until coming to a decision.

"RUN!!" It shrieked, running for a window.

"Pikaaaaa!' Pikachu yelled, zapping Meowth with electricity. After a big explosion, Meowth was sent into the sky at the speed of light.

"Looks like I'm blasting off alone!" It yelped, disappearing.

"Well…Team Rocket is gone." Ash sighed in relief.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded. A loud scream came from the big screen. Everyone turned to it. A young girl was looking really scared of a tall figure in a long black cloak.

"Now I've read your fortune…I will take your life!" The figure shouted, covering the girl in the cloak. Everyone cringed.

"How did this turn on?" Lara asked.

"Wait a minute…the fortune teller…" Gary mumbled.

"Yes, that was our main attraction long ago. Our town was packed with people and all of them made sure to stop at the Dreek Town Movie Theatre. It was famous. But then after Team Metsubou took over the town we no longer have tourists…" Lara said.

"A…a m-movie?" Ameilia asked.

"You mean the whole eating thing is just a movie?" Ruby asked. Gary turned to a poster on the wall. At the bottom of it read "In cinemas June 1."

"Oh…" Gary said.

"You mean we went through all of that and it wasn't real?!" Ash yapped.

"You suck, Gary! Can't you read?!" Ruby said angrily, as everyone got riled up. Gary turned around to everyone sweat dropping.

"W…Well the poster I saw had been ripped at the bottom…" He explained, smiling weakly. Everyone remained angry.

"…We're sorry about breaking the roof, Miss Lara." Ash said apologetically.

"Oh come now, we'll take care of that tomorrow…But since I finally have some visitors, how would you like to see the movie?" Lara asked.

"But…my gym battle…" Ash whined.

"It's too late now. We will battle tomorrow, yes?" Lara replied.

"Oh…ok." Ash replied disappointedly.

"Yay horror movie!" Ruby said cheerfully.

A while later they had all the seats cleared up and were watching the movie from the start. They were all lined up at the back. Everyone was jumping out of her skin, while Ruby was asleep.

"Wake up! It's not over yet!" Ash shook Ruby.

"Meh…" She whined, barely awake.

"You're the one that loves horror movies!" He said. She paused for a few moments and went back to sleep.

"Ruby! Ugh, wake up!" Ash said, shaking her again.

"What do you think, children?" Lara asked.

"I think it is missing something. Like all of us. There will always be a void in our hearts so long we walk the earth. Nothing can fill it and nothing can mend it. All alone on the earth…" Miranda dramatically sung.

"Shhh!" Everyone shushed her.

"For the last time, whisper!" Gary said.

"It's great with no roof! You can see the night sky!" Ameilia said happily, looking to the stars above. "Romantic, isn't it Ash?" She turned to Ash and winked. He blinked and looked up.

"It's…awesome." He stated, starting to smile.

"Like you…" She whispered.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Nothing!" She turned away quickly, smiling.

"After yet another fight from Team Rocket, Ash's gym battle is put on halt until tomorrow. But until then…our heroes get to witness the main attraction of Dreek Town in full action, the movie theatre. So stay tuned, tomorrow we finish the battle for the second Makoto Region badge!" The narrator stated. A loud bang on the movie then made everyone freak. Ash squeezed Pikachu really tight.

"Pika…pi…ka…" It struggled.

-To be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

"A new day in Dreek Town, Ash hopes to win his 2nd badge in the Makoto Region. After watching one of the famous Dreek Movie Theatre films, they are up and ready to battle. Though, it might not be so soon…" The narrator said. Ash and co. were standing on the roof of the Dreek Movie Theatre. They all were trying to fix up the roof.

"I am…so tired…" Sheridan whispered, panting.

"I can't believe we have to fix the roof before Lara will battle me…" Ash whined.

"This is Team Rocket's job, not ours…" Ameilia huffed.

"Children! Are you done?" Lara called, from the ground far below.

"No, we're not!" Ruby shouted back.

"That's no good, children. I won't be battling you if you don't fix up your damage." Lara called back.

"You want a battle, woman!? I'll damage you!!" Ruby yapped angrily, only to be shut up by Ash.

"Shh! I need to get that badge!" He said, covering her mouth.

"And I need to get down!" Ruby replied.

"Why's it so foggy…" Gary asked, looking at the white mist around the whole place.

"Hey, it's not that bad, at least you can still see!" Ameilia said cheerfully, then slipping over and sliding off the edge of the roof.

"Aaagh!" She screamed, hanging from the railings.

"Ameilia!" Sheridan shrieked, grabbing her arm before she let go. She pulled her up and Ameilia sat down.

"You must be careful on this slippery roof." Sheridan said worriedly.

"That's it! I agree with Ruby! I need to get down!" Ameilia whined.

"So why does that negative little blob get to sit back and watch?" Ruby asked, looking at Miranda, who was sitting silently a distance away.

"Don't involve her, she'll do one of her dramatic speeches again…" Gary whispered to her.

"Why can't you just steal the badge so we can go?" Ruby turned back to Ash.

"Because I'm not like you?" Ash replied, arms folded.

"Chu." Pikachu nodded.

"Well then, get working!!" Ruby shoved a hammer into Ash's hands. He frowned at it.

"Hey, you gotta work as well!" He told her.

"I'm taking a break." Ruby replied, sitting down near Miranda. Ash watched her, annoyed, and then looked back to the hammer.

"…Stealing…a badge…?" He muttered to himself.

"No, Ash." Gary said.

"I know, I know…" Ash replied, starting to hammer.

-Theme plays-

Several hours later…

"I can't go on anymore…" Ash whined, lying flat out on the top of the roof. Pikachu was as well.

"Come on Ash, I'll even steal it for you." Ruby said.

"No…I have to battle fair and square…" Ash replied, pulling himself up. He was surprised to see everyone was sitting down doing nothing.

"Hey, am I the only one working any more?!" He shouted. Gary looked to everyone beside him and then back to Ash.

"Looks like it." He said blankly.

"That's not fair!!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, I'm starting to agree with Ruby's stealing idea." Sheridan said. Everyone nodded.

"I can't steal a badge!" Ash yelled again.

"Children!" Lara called out. "Come down and we'll have lunch!"

"At least she's treating us to lunch…" Gary said.

A moment later, the group was standing in a kitchen.

"What did you say?!" Ruby shouted.

"You will now make lunch for yourselves and I, yes?" Lara replied.

"I'm not making lunch for you!" Ruby snapped back. "What do I look like, a slave?"

"Well, if you want to battle you'll have to prepare something." Lara said. Everyone sighed.

"Why is she suddenly being so mean?" Sheridan whispered as Lara walked outside.

"Because we broke the Movie Theatre?" Ash asked, opening the fridge.

"Even when she's not eating people she's evil…" Ruby said, irritated.

Team Rocket was still hanging around, hiding outside.

"I admit we screwed up our last attempt to get Pikachu, but it is good to see the twerps being punished." James said happily.

"Just look at 'em. They can't even cook right." Meowth laughed.

"Well, I say we give Pikachu another shot today!" Jessie said.

"Yeah!" The other two nodded.

"Oww!" Ash cried, burning himself on the stove. "Hot hot hot!" He shook his hand.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to touch the stove." Ruby said.

"I don't see you cooking! I don't see you even trying!" Ash yelled back.

"I am preparing food." Ruby said, pointing at a packet of potato chips on the counter.

"Try actually cooking something real!" Ash said.

"Fine! It'll be better than whatever crap you're cooking!" Ruby said, grabbing a fry pan.

"I hope you wreck everything!" Ash turned away in a huff, going back to his food.

"Does anyone here actually know how to cook?" Ameilia laughed nervously, looking at her liquidly food.

"OW!" Ash screamed, as he burnt his hand again.

"Ash knows how to cook his hands." Ruby said.

"Shut up!" Ash yapped at her.

"You shut up!" She snapped back.

"No, YOU shut up!!" Ash yelled.

"You can't cook to save your life!!" Ruby scoffed.

"Can you?" Ash held up a knife.

"Oh, wanna knife fight huh? FINE!" Ruby said, picking one up as well.

"Guys…put the knives down…" Gary said, slowly walking over and taking the knives from their hands as they continued staring each other off angrily.

"Um…I think the food is ruined…" Sheridan said, pointing to the burnt mess.

"Not again!" Ash cried, grabbing the pan from the stove. Only to burn himself again, of course.

"Ouch..." He whined, holding his hand and wincing.

Later…

"Here, Lara…" Ash said, handing her some food. They were outside now and had finally finished cooking.

"Thank you. That took a while, no?" Lara stated, taking the food. She got a spoonful and tasted it. Her reaction wasn't exactly a good one.

"AAAAAAAGH!" She screamed loudly. "What are you trying to do?! KILL ME?!"

"W-We tried our best!!" Ash said defensively.

"No one ever said we could cook, Lara!" Ameilia added.

"This is disgraceful! All you people bring is bad luck! I will battle you now, then you must leave at once!!" Lara said angrily.

"Uh…uh…" Ash stuttered, surprised.

"Now!" Lara said.

"O-Okay!" Ash nodded, looking scared.

Then, everyone was at the battlefield again.

"Two on two. No time limit. Our battle begins now!" Lara said, releasing Golbat.

"Right, go Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto the field.

"Here we go again." Gary said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out. Pikachu sparked and zapped Golbat with electricity.

"Lara didn't do anything." Ameilia said, confused.

"Golbat, Poison Fang!" Lara said, as Golbat disappeared from the field.

"What?! What happened?" Ash asked in shock.

"My Golbat is so fast you need not see it." Lara smirked. Golbat suddenly appeared behind Pikachu and bit onto it hard.

"CHA!" Pikachu screamed. Golbat let go and flew back to its side. Pikachu sat there swaying from side to side.

"Wh…wha…" Ash asked.

"Pikachu got poisoned!" Gary said.

"This is bad!" Sheridan cried.

"Everything is bad…" Miranda sighed to herself.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash said worriedly.

"Pika...pi…" Pikachu whined.

"Golbat, wing attack!" Lara said. Golbat then flew at Pikachu and struck it hard. Pikachu rolled back and barely at back up. It got itself to its feet, but then the poison hit it like a brick. It fell back onto the floor wincing.

"Pikachu is so weak now…" Ash said to himself. "How can we avoid Golbat's attacks?"

"Now, leech life!" Lara said.

"Pikachu run!" Ash called out. Pikachu could barely stand though. Suddenly it turned red and it's energy started getting stolen.

"Pika…pika!" It cried, taking damage from the poison at the same time. When the attack ended, Pikachu had fainted.

"No…Pikachu…" Ash said in shock. He ran over to it and picked it up.

"Chuu…" It whined.

"You'll be ok, don't worry!" Ash said reassuringly.

A moment later, Ash was back to the battle, and got out a poke ball.

"Absol…please help me out." He whispered to it, and then threw it.

"Sol!!" Absol roared, it's purple aura shining brightly.

"Well well. A shadow Pokemon." Lara said.

"Absol! You're in a gym battle!" Ash called out to Absol. "You gotta listen to me!"

"Sol!" Absol looked back to him, before looking around the field.

"Golbat, give it a poison fang!" Lara said. Golbat flew down to Absol.

"Absol! Shadow Rush!" Ash said. Absol blasted Golbat away with a big purple wave.

"Gol!!" It cried, getting thrown to the ground.

"Never fear! Just use haze!" Lara said. Golbat got itself up and covered the place in smog again.

"S…sol." Absol looked around anxiously.

"Absol, where are you?" Ash called out.

"Sol!!" Absol panicked. It couldn't see anything, and was really stressed because of it.

"Don't worry!" Ash said. "How do I get rid of this…" He asked himself.

"Ab! Absol!" Absol cried.

"Absol is scared…?" Ash said to himself. "Absol, it's ok! Just listen for Golbat's wings and you'll get out of it!"

"Sol?" Absol paused. It closed its eyes. The sound of Golbat's wings were really faint, but it was still there. After a minute, Golbat suddenly came flying in with a wing attack. But Absol spun around and countered it with Shadow Rush. Golbat got sent flying back to the floor in a flash. The haze around the field lifted.

"Yes! You did it!" Ash said happily. Absol looked shocked. "And now's your chance, Absol!" Ash said. Absol sneered at the bat on the floor and ran for it.

"Golbat!" Lara shouted. Absol's blade on its head turned bright white and it slashed at it. Golbat was sent up into the air and back down again. As it hit the ground, the dust cleared to show it had fainted.

"Absol!! You beat it! You did it!!" Ash yelled with joy.

"Sol!" Absol looked even more shocked. Though it then shook it's head and got angry again.

"One down!" Sheridan said.

"I wonder what she'll have next." Ameilia asked. "I'm gonna have to battle it too!"

"Golbat, return." Lara called Golbat to its poke ball.

"Impressive. For a shadow Pokemon." She said. "But can you handle this?" She threw a poke ball out and it released a huge bird Pokemon.

"W…what is that?" Gary asked.

"A Makoto Region Pokemon…rare…" Miranda said. "Just like true happiness…so rare…and impossible to find…"

"Wow! I didn't know the Makoto Region Pokemon still even existed!" Ruby said, amazed.

"Makoto Region Pokemon?" Ash asked, and then shook his head. He got his pokedex out.

"Flairtail, the flame bird Pokemon. As a defense, Flairtail can heat up their wings so much they become covered in fire. They use this to daze their prey. Flairtail are usually aggressive in the wild and if their territory is entered, they will attack without hesitation." The pokedex said.

"Flairtail is a fire Pokemon then." Ash said. "We can still beat it, let's go, Absol!"

Absol roared at the large bird soaring above it. Flairtail was covered in the same shadow aura.

"Wait…a shadow Pokemon?" Ash noticed it.

"My Flairtail may be a shadow Pokemon but it is just as easy to control!" Lara said. "Now, use Shadow Rush!"

Flairtail gathered up a huge amount of energy and sent a huge blast at Absol.

"Absol, dodge it!" Ash called out.

"Sol!" Absol jumped into the air and jumped up onto Flairtail.

"Absol! What are you doing??" Ash asked. Absol clung onto the bird with its sharp claws and hit it with the blade on its head over and over.

"Absol, calm down!" Ash told it. "Wait a minute…that isn't Shadow Rush…" Ash watched the attack. "That's a normal Night Slash attack…Absol must be getting better already!"

"Flairtail! You know what to do!" Lara said. Flairtail then closed it's eyes and ignored the many slashes it was getting to it's back. It's wings started to simmer and brighten.

"Absol! You gotta get off! It's gonna heat up it's wings!" Ash called out frantically. Absol listened but didn't act on it. It stopped attacking it but didn't jump off. Flairtail's wings glowed a fierce red and broke out in blazing flames. Absol was sent flying to the floor, burnt badly.

"Absol! Are you ok?" Ash called out.

"S-sol…" It whined, picking itself up. Suddenly two black balls hit the field and covered it in a black smoke. Team Rocket's laughing could be heard.

"Not them again!" Ameilia said.

"Oh yes, it's us again! So prepare for trouble!" Jessie said.

"Watch us prevail and make it double!" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To blast Team Rocket into the clouds above!" Ruby finished.

Jessie and James paused, confused, and saw Tsubasa coming full blast up at them.

They screamed as it started glowing and blasted them into the sky with a huge swirling twister.

"Waaaaaait! We didn't even get to catch Pikachu temporarily!" They screamed, disappearing.

"Yay! Nice job, rat." Ruby said to Tsubasa. Tsubasa nodded and flew around her head rapidly.

"Ok stop!!" Ruby grabbed it. It looked dizzy.

"Back to the battle child?" Lara asked.

'Yeah! You can do it, Absol! Use Shadow Rush!" Ash said.

"Ab!" Absol used Shadow Rush. The attack went off target and smashed right into Flairtail's wing.

"Flairtail! You use Shadow Rush!" Lara said. Flairtail shook it's wing and sent a Shadow rush at Absol.

"Absol, Shadow Rush back!" Ash said. Absol instead used Night Slash.

"Or…you could do Night Slash then." Ash muttered.

The Night Slash hit the Shadow Rush back to the huge bird. Flairtail flew out of the way and it bounced off the wall.

"Agh!" Ash screamed, ducked before it hit him. It flew right into the side stands. Everyone but Ruby jumped out of the way. When the smoke cleared, Ruby's burnt legs from the other side of the bench could only be seen.

"Ruby!" Sheridan said, going back to the stand.

"Are you ok?" Ameilia asked.

"I'm great." She muttered back, her legs twitching. Tsubasa snickered at her.

"That was powerful…" Ash said.

"Flairtail, use Shadow Rush again!" Lara suddenly called out.

"Ah! Absol!" Ash spun around. Absol seemed to be handling it though. It jumped up onto Flairtail again.

"Absol! It's just gonna hurt you again!" Ash said.

"Sol!" Absol didn't listen. It used Shadow Rush on the damaged wing over and over. Flairtail made its wings simmer again.

"Absol!!" Ash yelled.

"Flaa!" Flairtail squawked, it's wings breaking out in fire again.

"Sol!!" Absol shrieked. It clamped onto the fiery wings still attacked the wing.

"Absol, get down! You're gonna get hurt!" Ash called desperately. With a few more intense Shadow Rush's it finally did something. The one wing ceased in burning and Flair tail fell onto the floor. So did Absol, who was badly burnt.

"S…sol…" It shook.

"Absol…" Ash whispered. "Return!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"If you return your Pokemon you will forfeit, you understand?" Lara said. Ash nodded.

"But it was so close…" Sheridan said.

"Ash gave up the badge for Absol…He's so sweet!" Ameilia got teary.

"Absol…return." Ash held out its poke ball.

"Sol!" Absol jumped from the red light.

"Absol! You gotta stop!" Ash said, trying to return it again.

"Absol!!" Absol shook its head.

"Absol listen to me!!" Ash yelled at it.

"Sol…" It growled fiercely. Ash sweat dropped.

"…Oh…kay." He gave in at the glare. Absol turned to see Flairtail still trying to get its wing off the ground.

"Absol, go!" Ash said. Absol ran forward and struck it in the head with a Night Slash.

"Flairtail get up!" Lara said. Flairtail tried to lift itself. Absol started hitting it with Shadow Rush attacks over and over.

"Absol won't stop…until it wins…" Ash said to himself. "Even when it's so hurt…"

"Sol…" Absol stopped using Shadow Rush. Flairtail fell onto the floor.

"Flairtail…return." Lara called it back.

"We won." Ash said in amazement.

"Ab…sol…" Absol shivered and started to collapse onto the ground. Ash ran over to it and caught it. Its body was really hot.

"Absol! Are you ok?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Bring it inside." Lara said.

A while later, everyone was inside a really old Pokemon Center.

"Will…will Absol and Pikachu be ok?" Ash asked Lara. She turned and nodded. Ash was relieved and sighed.

"That's thing…is crazy." Ruby said, looking at the sleeping Absol, covered in bandages.

"No, it's getting better." Ash said with a small smile.

"Huh? How can you say that?" Gary asked.

"If it wasn't, it wouldn't be able to use anything but Shadow Rush. And it did listen to me some of the time." Ash replied, watching it sleep. "I know it'll turn out fine!"

"Well it will be right to go tomorrow morning." Lara said. "And as well…" She got out a badge. "You earnt this. The Hollow Badge."

Ash stared at it for a moment and then took it.

"Thanks Lara." He spun around in a pose. "Yes! I got the Hollow Badge!!"

"After a long battle, Ash came out victorious in the Dreek Town Gym. Learning that the Makoto Region holds rare new Pokemon, and that even the meanest Shadow Pokemon can heal, Ash and co. leave Dreek Town tomorrow for the next town, and next adventure. Stay tuned!"

-To be continued-


End file.
